Love Goes On and On
by madmad14
Summary: A story of Harry and his friends, which shows how life and love goes on after tough times.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my _very_ first story I have ever written. And a big thanks to Emy7 who inspired me (awwww applause). I hope you guys like it, and I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. If you hate it, tell me why. The title is from a song from Robin Hood, 'Love.' _

_This is all strictly property of JK Rowling. _

_Thank you, and enjoy reading!_

**Love Goes On and On…**

Ever since the war against Voldemort had ended, Harry Potter had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's. Though grief had filled the house for weeks after Fred's death, the house had seemed to cheer up as of late. Ginny had managed to convince her family that Fred would "not want them moping around on their arses because he wasn't there to cheer them up."

This seemed to help Mrs. Weasley get back to her usual self, insisting Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny go play quidditch, swim in the lake, or, on the not so rare occasions the four were spotted just sitting in the living room doing absolutely nothing, (which suited them just fine) de-gnome the garden.

Hermione, much to Ron and Mrs. Weasley's insistence, was staying at the Burrow for the summer. Her parents, who's memories had been put back in place, had not minded because they still lived in Australia, and rather liked their jobs as rangers.

Hermione did not need much persuasion though, because her and Ron's relationship had gotten quite serious in the past months. Countless times they had been caught in some very compromising positions, by Harry, and the other Weasley's. This apparently was helping George's grieving process, for whenever he came to eat dinner after work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes he relentlessly poked fun at the couple. This behavior had caused much food to be flung at him by Ron. Hermione merely blushed.

This was unfortunately the same for Harry and Ginny. Though instead of being hit in the face with mashed potatoes by Ron, George was subjected to being kicked in the shins under the table by Ginny, and it was Harry who blushed.

The scorching hot days of August had come rather quickly. It was eight o'clock in the morning and already unbearably hot. Harry, wearing only boxers, was lying on his bed, that had been made up for him in Ron's room, producing a cooling charm. It began to get a little too chilly, though Harry didn't notice because his body temperature was increasing surprisingly fast do to the fact that he was lost in thought about the time Ginny had pulled him into the lake wearing merely a-

"Harry! God, what are you thinking about?" Ron exclaimed appearing at the door, shivering.

'_If he only knew,'_ Harry thought, smiling to himself, _'He'd beat me to a pulp.'_

"It's not that hot out that you have to bring the bloody temperature down to one degree!" He too was lacking a shirt but had a pair of jeans on.

"Sorry, I, er, got a little carried away," trying to make his mind think of his Aunt Marge in a bikini, rather than Ginny in those short shorts she always wore...

"I'll say," Ron said, bringing out his wand to bring the room to a comfortable temperature, "Charlie just dropped by, no doubt because of food, so he's staying for breakfast. Mum's got it ready, and we're leaving soon to go shopping…"

They grimaced. Shopping with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny was like sitting through double potions after History of Magic.

"Hurry up, mate. I'm hungry. And put some clothes on! Ginny'll have an aneurysm if she sees you like that…" Ron said, and he left the room.

Harry groaned and got up. It took him awhile to find his glasses, so forgetting about what he was wearing, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, Ginny's was ringing in his ears. He loved her laugh. It always cheered him up, and suddenly he didn't mind that he would have to spend the whole day shopping for their next term.

He would be going back for his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in little more than two weeks. This was Harry's dream come true. He wouldn't have to worry about Dark Wizards chasing after him. His only worry would be schoolwork and quidditch matches. Plus he would have plenty more alone time with Ginny. The Hogwarts letters had been sent out and he had gotten quidditch captain and Head Boy. Ginny had gotten Head Girl, and upon hearing this news, she had squealed and eyed Harry with a little gleam in her eye. Of course, it was well known that the Head Girl and Boy, well in this case Head Girls and Boys, Ron and Hermione had been awarded the titles as well, had separate dorms than the other students. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew this as well, because they had eyed each other nervously after congratulating the two couples.

As Harry walked into the room, a gasp brought him back from his thoughts. He was confused for a moment, but then Charlie spoke.

"Don't worry Harry, Ginny will get over it once you put some pants on."

"Wha- oh. Sorry. I'll go, er, put some-" Harry began. Ron snickered, and Harry glared at him.

"Don't be silly, Harry dear! You'll need to change later anyway. Besides, all your clothes are in the wash. A new muggle invention Arthur has picked up. A washing machine is it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Yes. That's it."

Harry went and sat down to the left of Ginny at the table. She seemed to be a quieter than Harry was used to. "Told you she'd have an aneurysm, Harry…" Ron said.

Harry reached over Ginny to get the bacon and whispered in her ear, "Enjoying the view then, Gin?"

"Very much," she whispered back.

Enjoying teasing Ginny, he stretched, putting his arms over his head and arching his back.

'_Oh God,'_ Ginny thought, _'Look at that six pack. Why does he do this to me??'_

He saw Ginny watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He smiled inwardly. He started eating. Smugly.

_'Calm down, Ginny! He's doing this on purpose… don't let him get the pleasure out of this. All he needs is some pay back.'_

She put her hand underneath the table, slowly of course, as not to draw attention to themselves, and put it on his thigh. He visibly tensed. She smiled and slowly moved her hand, tantalizingly slow, up his leg, towards the exact thing that let her win at these little games the couple played every once and awhile. He suddenly had a problem eating his breakfast.

As she got closer, he whispered quietly, just loud enough so she could hear, "Gin…"

"Yes?" She whispered back sweetly.

"Y-your parents, and… brothers… and… stop…"

"Stop what, love?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Mhm," unable to form words now.

"Oh… this?" She rubbed him, she knew she won. And he knew it too. It was her turn to look smug.

Harry cleared his throat. "M-Mrs. W-weasley? D'you think my clothes are r-ready?" His voice cracked, Ginny had put her hand underneath the elastic of his boxers.

"Yes, I believe so, dear." She had noticed his odd behavior. "Are you okay, Harry?"

He quickly stood up. "Oh. Yes. Fine. Great." He laughed nervously, "I'll go get my clothes now. Umm… Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley." Harry quickly walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm stuffed. I think I'll go get ready for today!" Ginny smiled sweetly and walked out of the room after Harry.

"Me too," Hermione added, "I think I'm going to go change out of my pajamas, Ron," She cleared her throat. As if hinting something.

Ron seemed oblivious, and kept eating.

"Hey Ron," Charlie said, "Hermione seems to want you upstairs while she changes her clothes," he winked at Ron. Hermione blushed and got up.

"Wha-" he looked confused for a split second, and then his eyes widened, "OH!" He got up rather quickly, and followed Hermione out of the room.

-----

_Hope you liked it! I probably won't continue unless I get some reviews. It's not blackmail, I just don't want to keep writing a crappy story. _

**Mads**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Harry were now walking along the narrow streets of Diagon Alley, behind Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny. The three women would occasionally squeal at something they saw in a shop window. Of course the three weren't the only women squealing, many girls walked by Harry and immediately went into a fit of giggles at the sight of him. Much to Ginny's dislike, but Ron seemed to find it especially amusing.

"Ron! Harry! Stop dawdling! We have things to do today!" The boys immediately sped up, as to not upset Mrs. Weasley anymore. "I think I'll go into Flourish and Blotts and get your books. You kids go on ahead and meet me back here at five o'clock! Stay out of trouble, dears!"

"Ok, Mum," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the already crowded shop and the four were left on their own.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Asked Ron.

"We already have all our school supplies, so we could go get something to drink?" Hermione suggested.

"I could go for a drink, it's so hot out!" Said Ginny.

They began walking down the street. The boys were still walking behind their girlfriends, who were having an apparently very secret conversation.

"Look at all these girls looking at Harry! I want to hex them…" Whispered Ginny.

"You'll do no such thing, Ginny! You'll only bring more attention to him. And besides, you know Harry wouldn't do anything. He probably doesn't even notice. He's never been very good with girls," Hermione noted.

"Not very good?! What's that supposed to mean!" Ginny said, her voice rising. "He was plenty good in the laundry room today…" her voice starting to sound distant, "In fact, he did this thing where-"

"Uuuugh! Ginny. Gross! I don't want to hear about that! He's like my brother…" Hermione whispered, "Seriously though… how far have you gotten with him?"

Ginny smiled, "We got pretty far today, probably the furthest. I was about to take my shirt off, but he stopped me. He said he wanted 'it,' honestly, that's what he called it, he wanted 'it' to be special. He didn't want Mum to walk in at any moment and catch us. And besides, I wouldn't have given it up in a laundry room." Hermione laughed, "I agree with him though, he's so great like that, you know? Always so noble. Which can be good and bad." Hermione smiled knowingly, "How far have you and Ron gotten?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Ginny's mouth dropped open, knowing what her embarrassment must mean. Her eyes were growing wider by the second.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You haven't!" Her voice no longer a whisper.

"Shhh! Gin! I don't want the whole of the wizarding world to know!"

"When did this happen???" Her voice back to a whisper.

"Ummm… beginning of the summer," Hermione's blush deepening, "It was in the kitchen the night I first came to the Burrow… when we were home alone…" Ginny gasped, then laughed hysterically. Clutching at her sides, she fell to the ground. Hermione still quite embarrassed.

"Whoa, Gin! Calm down," Harry exclaimed, beginning to laugh at her form rolling on the street, "Geez, Hermione, next time I need to cheer up, I'm going to you." Soon the four teenagers, even Hermione, were all laughing hysterically, and were getting many weird looks from the passersby.

Once they recovered, Ron asked, "Ginny, what were you laughing at anyway?"

"Oh, nothing," sneaking a look at Hermione.

"Right."

"Women," Harry and Ron said under their breath.

They began walking again. All of a sudden they heard a burst of laughter coming from the girls, but they didn't know why. "Not again," Ron said.

"Hey, Ron! You and Hermione should go in there! They have plenty of things you guy's could use!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at a shop to their right.

Ron saw what she was pointing at, and immediately blushed. It was a lengerie store. Harry was struggling to keep a straight face, but Hermione was having no trouble at all.

Harry snorted. Which set Ginny off. The couple started walking again, and Harry grabbed her left hand with his right. Hermione and Ron on the other hand, were still standing in the same spot, looking sheepish.

"Come on, you two!" Harry said over his shoulder, "Unless you want to be _aloooone_?" He put a lot of influence on the last word.

Ron seemed disgruntled by this comment, but grabbed Hermione's hand, anyway and they started walking with Harry and Ginny. The latter were still chuckling when they spotted a small café.

"Hey guys, let's go in there! It looks so cute!" Hermione said, who's mood seemed to have lightened.

The bell on the door jingled as they walked into the restaurant. They were seated by a young waitress who was, surprisingly, not at all interested in the Boy-Who-Lived, but instead, in Ron.

"Better watch out, Hermione. That girl is eyeing Ron. And there is a kitchen, right through that door," pointing to the swinging door the waitress just walked through, "And we all know that Ron has a thing for kitchens," Ginny winked.

"Hermione! You told her?!"

Harry looked confused, "Told her what?" Looking at Ron and Hermione, curiously.

"Oh nothing big, Harry," Ginny said casually behind her menu, "Just that Ron and Hermione had sex for the first time in the kitchen at the Burrow."

Harry choked on the water he was drinking, "Wha-what?"

"Yep," lowering her menu, "The night when the rest of the family went to pick you up from Grimmauld Place, they shagged." She smiled sweetly.

Hermione was hiding behind her menu, no doubt blushing.

"I can't believe that! You shagged instead of coming and picking me up! Some friends you are…" All the while, Harry was trying to keep a straight face. Trying to keep it so only Ron could hear, "But I don't blame ya, mate." Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him, apparently she had heard what he had said.

The waitress who had led them to their seats came over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Catriona, I'll be serving you today. Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked the four, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder. Her voice sounded like the noises Crookshanks made when taking a bath; annoying and high-pitched.

"You can get your hands off my boyfriend, for a start…" Hermione mumbled. Apparently 'Catriona' heard her. She glared at Hermione, but Hermione merely glared back, apparently done with hiding behind her menu. Ron seemed to sink into his seat. It was reminding him too much of sixth year. "I'll have a pumpkin juice."

"What about you, Sweetie?" She asked Ginny, as if she were five years old.

Ginny played along, "Ooo! Harry could I pleeeeease have ice cream?? Pretty please?? I promise I'll be good if you let me have ice cream!" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. The waitress smiled, but Ginny was done with the act, "I'll have a butterbeer," she said monotonously.

"Oh," the waitress said awkwardly, "What about you, Harry?" She apparently knew his name, but wasn't about to squeal at the sight of him, much to Harry's delight.

"Butterbeer as well, thanks," Harry replied.

She had apparently saved Ron for last, and asked him, quite seductively, "And you?"

"Oh, umm, I'll have a, er, pumpkin juice," Ron stuttered.

"Are you sure that's all you want? I- Whoops," she giggled, "I mean, _**we**_ have a lot to offer here…" Now toying with his hair.

"Yes. That's _**all **_he wants," Hermione said sharply, tossing her hand off of him. Harry and Ginny seemed to be amused by the situation, because they were stifling their laughter behind their hands.

"Right," the waitress summoned the drinks, "Here you are. Have a nice lunch." She added brightly.

And that they did. For about an hour they talked and laughed about Catriona, quidditch, Hogwarts, and Ron and Hermione shagging. When Ron had paid, and not only did he pay, he got slipped Catriona's telephone number, who was apparently muggle-born, it was nearly four-fourty five.

They headed towards Flourish and Blotts, where they needed to meet Mrs. Weasley. She was already waiting for them, with everything the four needed for the next term at Hogwarts. They all apparated back to the Burrow soon after.

------

_I'm not likin' this chapter too much but I hope you guys did!_

_Thank you so so much to the people who reviewed. They seriously help me write and cheer me up a whole lot. Constructive criticism and ssuggestions are always welcome!_

_It'll take me a while longer to update now since it's heading into a schoolweek. I'll be able to update more over the weekends though._

_Sorry about the boring fluff in this chapter but it will hopefully get better in the next chapter. If you want action and actual plot, I wouldn't stick around and read this. Only fluff and happiness here!_

_Mads_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ron! I missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping into her boyfriend's arms. She kissed him full on the lips._

"_Mmm… Hermione. I missed you too," he said while kissing her neck. He placed Hermione on the counter while they continued greeting each other, "But I think we should get going to Grimmauld Place," Ron said, sounding somewhat disappointed._

"_We'll see Harry later on tonight," Hermione pouted._

_This was all Ron needed to hear. Their kissing began to get more passionate, and Hermione's tongue didn't have to wait long to get entrance into Ron's mouth. Hermione's hands roamed Ron's body underneath his shirt. _

_Ron's on the other hand, were still safely on her hips. Hermione wanted more though, and said, "Touch me, Ron…" Ron began tentatively putting his hands underneath the hem of her shirt, "More," Hermione said greedily, as she took off his shirt. He finally began to let his hands roam her body just as Hermione's had. He took off her shirt, and she put her hands on the zipper of his pants. Ron moaned because of where her hands were. She unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. Ron did the same, but Hermione had to get off the counter to get her pants all the way off. _

_She pulled him by the elastic band of his boxers to the kitchen table and pushed him onto it. She got on top of the table and straddled him. She began kissing his neck and chest, while he undid her bra. She could feel his want on the side of her leg. When she got to his boxers, she kissed right above them and took them off. He had to push his hips up in order to get them off, which caused them both to moan._

"_Hermione…" Ron moaned, he flipped her over so that he could get her panties off. Again she had to push her hips up to get her underwear completely off, but not at all accidentally this time._

"_Ron…I need you inside of me…" Hermione said, and Ron put himself in between her legs. He eased himself inside of her, and she winced with pain. _

"_Faster, Ron!" As the pain ebbed away._

_They moved together, all the while pumping harder and faster. She grabbed his bum so she could push him farther into her. "Oh… God… Ron! Harder!" She practically screamed._

_Hermione was on top of him now, and Ron mimicked her actions of grabbing her bottom so they could go harder, "Hermione!" He half groaned. They were reaching their climaxes now. _

"_Harder, Ron!"_

"_Faster, Hermione!"_

_They moaned so loud, they were sure the other Weasley's would hear them from Grimmauld Place._

"_That was amazing, Hermione…"_

"_You haven't seen nothing yet!" Hermione said, straddling him once again._

"_Wha-" He moaned as Hermione grabbed his length, "Hermione, I need time to… rest…" As he was sinking into pure bliss. Hermione began to rub him hard, he came again in a matter of minutes. _

"_As much as I'd love to continue, I think you're family will be coming home anytime now. We should probably get upstairs," Hermione said._

_As they got off the table, Ron grabbed Hermione's and his clothes that were strewn around the room. Hermione did a few cleaning spells._

_As Hermione began to walk out of the room, Ron grabbed her hand and said, "Hermione, I-I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, with a smile on her face._

It was still unbelievably hot outside, Ron was laying in the grass outside the Burrow, shirtless, underneath the shade of a tree, thinking about Hermione.

Though he and Hermione had made love more than once since that night, he still loved to reminisce about that day. It was the first time he had ever said 'I love you' to anyone before, and the first time he had had sex. He loved Hermione Granger with everything he had, though he knew he had loved her since fourth year, he only just fell madly in love with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All those nights where they would sneak into each other's rooms and make love, it was more than a simple shag, it was a profession of their love to each other. He was truly and deeply in love with this woman and told her every chance he got.

Once Hermione had finished cleaning the dishes, which didn't take long because she just did a few simple spells, she looked out the window and saw the love of her life sleeping, well it looked like that anyway, under a tree. She went out onto the lawn.

"Hey," she said gently as to not wake him too harshly.

Apparently he had not been sleeping because he replied coolly, "Hey, love," she laid down next to him and gently kissed him.

"What are you doing out here? It's so hot out!" Hermione asked. She was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Just thinking about how much I love you," Ron said smoothly, but truthfully. He turned his head to meet her eyes, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you were," Hermione laughed.

"I was!" A hint of a laugh in his tone, but it soon turned serious, "I love you so much, Hermione. You know that," Hermione looked into his eyes and knew it was true. She smiled to show him she understood.

"I love you too," Hermione said.

"I know you do," he propped up onto his elbow, "You want to know why I love you so much, Hermione?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You have the kindest heart, and get embarrassed really easily whenever I say how much I love you," Hermione laughed as he went on, "You're so smart, and whenever I need to know anything you always know, no matter how ridiculous it is," a lopsided grin formed on his face, "And you give a bloody brilliant shag…"

"Ron!" She blushed, and slapped his chest playfully, but he went on.

"You would give anything for the people you love, even if it means your life. You're too good for me, 'Mione."

Tears were welling in her eyes, and she took the opportunity to lean over his chest and kiss him. She immediately deepened the kiss by asking for entrance into his mouth with her tongue. He obliged, and put one hand on her neck and the other on the small of her back. Hermione put both her hands in his bright red hair, messing it up even more. He rolled over so he was on top of her, and just as he was about to put his hands up her shirt they heard, "Oi! This isn't the kitchen you know!" Ron groaned, and rolled off Hermione at the sound of Harry's voice and Ginny's laughter. Hermione got up rather quickly, flushed, and straightened her clothes.

"Hey, guys," she addressed the couple who were walking towards them hand in hand, her voice a little higher than usual, "Where have you been?"

"Acting like civilized human beings… we were packing," Ginny smirked, "You should think about starting soon. We _are _leaving in a couple days, you know."

Ron had finally got up from the ground and spoke, "We packed this morning."

"Suuure. That's what that noise was," Harry snorted, and Ron and Hermione blushed, they hadn't only been packing that morning,

"Mum wanted us to tell you that dinner's ready," Ginny said, "She didn't want to come out herself. Dad wouldn't do it either, you guys were getting a little hot and heavy out here," She mimicked gagging herself.

Harry laughed, "Besides, I'm sure Ron needs to cool off a little before he sits down for dinner," he winked, but Ron only glared at Harry.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

Hermione couldn't hide her smile, "Oh, I'm quite sure he does!"

With that she started walking towards the Burrow, while Harry and Ginny followed laughing. Ron walked slowly towards the house, grumbling. He groaned when he noticed George smirking at the table, apparently he knew what they had been up to. Good thing they were having mashed potatoes tonight…

-------------

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be centered around Harry and Ginny._

_A huge hoorah to all the people who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. And it brightens up my day._

_If anyone has any criticism or suggestions, please, please, please! tell me._

_Love you guys!_

Mads


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up, George!" Ron exclaimed, he was about to throw something at him now, this time not food, maybe his fist, perhaps? George was making fun of Ron unrelentingly now, much to Harry's amusement, and Ron's annoyance.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were invited to a dinner for certain workers at the Ministry of Magic. Therefore the four teenagers and George, were left to eat together.

"Did you tell George?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Not the kitchen part, just the… you know…" Ginny whispered back, Hermione shot her a glare, "It slipped out, I swear! I didn't mean to tell him!" Putting her hands up innocently.

Harry was laughing so hard from what George was saying he had his head in his arms which were on the table, apparently trying to suppress it so Ron wouldn't hurt him too badly.

Ginny scrunched her face up in disgust, and involuntarily said, "Ugh, Harry! Get your head off the table! Ron and Hermione shag-" She gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Hermione's eyed grew wide. Ron groaned and thought, '_No, no, no! Why now, Ginny, why??'_

Harry snapped his head up so fast, none of them would've been surprised if it had come off and hit the opposite wall.

"What was that, Ginny?" George said, craning his neck and putting his hand up to his ear.

"Nothing," Ginny said a little too quickly. _'Great Ginny, really great. Now you've done it.'_

"Really? Cause I could have sworn you were saying something about ickle Ronniekins and Granger shagging…" George said, mockingly.

Ginny couldn't cover this one. There was no way. George already knew what she was going to say. But Ron didn't give her time to even try, he was fed up with being the outlet of George's mockery.

"Fine! You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what bloody happened! Me and Hermione shagged, okay? In fact, right here in this kitchen. On this exact table, too!" Harry made a disgusted sound and moved his chair away from the table, and fell backward onto the floor. "But you know what? You can mock me all you want, I really don't care! Because I love her," George looked taken aback at his exclamation. Hermione had a hint of a smile on her face, "Nothing, not even your endless joking, can stop that!"

Ron was apparently finished, because he grabbed his fork and started eating his third helping of mashed potatoes, rather forcefully. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, she still had a smile on her face.

"Merlin, Ron…" George said, completely serious now, "I, er, didn't know you felt that way…"

"Humph," was Ron's only reply.

Everyone was silent and went back to their food. Harry held his plate on his lap instead of on the table.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the only sound coming from the tinkering of silverware, Harry spoke, "Did you at least clean up after yourselves? I can't believe I've eaten on here for two months!"

Ginny grinned, and tried to keep in her laughter but failed. A smile slowly crept onto George's face, and Harry's disgust soon turned into a grin. Hermione was the first to crack up.

This soon caused everyone, except Ron, to start wiping tears off their faces from laughing so hard. Hermione nudged Ron's shoulder to get him to find humor in the situation, and surprisingly, it worked. Harry's head was on Ginny's shoulder, he was laughing uncontrollably now. Ginny fell onto the floor, which caused Harry to topple on top of her, both gasping for air.

At the sound of the door opening they all looked at the people coming into the kitchen. This must have been a funny sight to see, because George's fist had been pounding on the table, Harry was on top of Ginny trying to find their breath, and Ron and Hermione had nearly toppled over their water glasses.

"What in Heaven's name is going on?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, apparently not expecting this.

"Harry," Ginny still laughing, "get off me. We don't want everyone thinking we're following Ron and Hermione's suit." Harry chuckled and kissed her on the cheek and then clambered onto his feet, straightening his glasses.

"What have you been drinking?" Mr. Weasley said jokingly, inspecting the water glasses that were on the table.

"Nothing, Dad. We're only laughing because Ron and Herm-" Ron kicked George under the table. "Oh. Do they not know?" He asked sweetly. George smirked, "Well, on that note, I think I'll be going back to the store. See you soon, dearest Brother." He ruffled Ron's hair and turned on the spot, and with a pop, disappeared.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled, and walked out of the room, soon followed by Hermione, who seemed to skip from the room.

"Me and Harry were going to go for a walk outside, is that okay, Mum?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry pointedly.

"Of course, dear, don't go too far, or be out too late."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said pulling out Ginny's chair for her, she laughed at his gentlemen-like behavior. They cleared their dishes, and Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and they walked out the door into the yard.

"Something's up, I know it," They heard Mrs. Weasley say. They stopped to listen.

"Oh, Molly, nothing's up, they just want to be alone." Mr. Weasley replied.

"What about what George said about Ronnie and Hermione? Do you think they've…" She trailed off, Arthur knew what she was talking about.

"Of course… not…" Mr. Weasley his voice faded away, thinking that it might be true.

"Do you think we've let them be alone too much? Though, I would think Hermione would have more sense…" Mrs. Weasley said pointedly. Harry, out on the lawn, laughed at this, "Yeah right" he said, Ginny shushed him. They continued listening, "But, I mean, when we were their age… well… you know what happened…" Arthur smiled.

"Ugh! Ew ew ew ew ew!" Ginny yelped. She grabbed Harry's hand and started running. "Disgusting, ew, ew, ew," Harry laughed at Ginny.

"Gin, you do know how you were made don't you?" Harry said jokingly.

"I know perfectly well, thank you, but I don't need my parents talking about it!"

"You were the one listening."

"Ha! Because you weren't!"

"You're the one who shushed me!"

She glared at him. Harry loved when she got angry. Others might think its scary, but he found it quite sexy. Ginny started walking again, but Harry stayed put, still holding her hand and pulled her back toward him. She yelped and landed into Harry's arms, right where he wanted her. Harry loved when he held Ginny. He felt like he could stand like that forever.

She melted into his arms. Ginny looked up into his green eyes. He bent down and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands into his hair, messing it up even more. His tongue asked entrance into her mouth and she obliged happily. She was beginning to lose it. He could do that to her with the simplest kiss.

Ginny pushed Harry up against a nearby tree. Her hands were up his shirt feeling his well defined muscles, "Mmm… Ginny…" He said, she was outlining his jaw with kisses. Harry's leaned his head up against the tree.

"Gin." Harry moaned. He slid down the trunk of the tree bringing Ginny down with him. She was straddling him now, neither one of them thinking clearly. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer toward his growing excitement. This was the wrong thing to do, because it only made him more excited. They were kissing passionately now, neither one wanting to come up for air.

"Ginny," He said, out of breath.

"Hmm?"

"Y-You have to stop," Harry said with difficulty.

She stopped kissing him, and looked up into his eyes which were filled with longing, "And why is that, Mr. Potter?" She asked mischievously.

He swallowed, "Because… Because…"

"Because you won't be able to stop if we continue?"

He merely nodded. "Well it's a good thing you had some sense, because I wouldn't have been able to stop either," She said, knowing this would annoy him. She got up off of him.

He groaned, getting up as well, _'You did the right thing, she's way too young…'_

'_Oh yeah, Potter, that wasn't stopping you a minute ago.' _

"Well, Mr. I'm-Such-A-Gentleman, we should probably get inside. Mum'll start thinking something's up with us, as well. And she _knows_ I don't have as much sense as Hermione, if you know what I mean…" She winked.

Harry shook his head and started toward the house, but before he got to far, Ginny came up from behind and hugged him, "You're a great guy, you know that, Harry?" He turned around in her arms. He was still walking, but backward now.

"Gin, you're amazing, did you know that?"

Sarcastically, Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Well of course I knew _that._" She kissed him quickly on the lips and giggled, she said, "You know, given your luck, we should probably be looking where we're go-" and with that Harry tripped and fell straight onto his back. Ginny who was holding onto him fell right along with him and landed on his chest.

"Oof," Harry exclaimed.

Ginny was laughing so hard Harry could feel her whole body vibrating on his, this did not help Harry's excitement.

His hormones were getting the best of him so, not caring what age she was, he turned her over so she was lying underneath him, and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Ginny chuckled into his mouth, and he smiled. She put her hands into his hair and he put his on her hips. Forgetting where they were, Harry began to pull her shirt up, Ginny didn't seem to remember where they were either, so she only helped him.

When they had her shirt almost over her head, they heard, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Hoped you liked it. It took a bit longer to update this chapter. I kept getting interrupted! America's Next Top Model finale, homework, tests, piano, eating, school, sleep (who needs that?), other members of my family needing the computer (psh. Why do they need it?! They don't have _millions _of fans all around the world _dying _to read the next chapter of their _amazing _story[haha I wish). Stuff like that. No excuses, Mads. **looks around** Did I just talk to myself? I believe I did… well then… O that note, I better get on with doing less important stuff… Such as science homework… Oh and watching the OotP dvd (which I got on Tuesday!!!! I was bouncing around the store knocking over everything because I was so excited… Emy [my best friend here at heard about my tales. )

Please review! It really helps me write. Suggestions? Criticism? Adoration? All welcome.

Love ya,

Mads

(haha I just spell checked this chapter and the suggestions to correct the word "Mads" was "meds." lol I just found that incredibly ironic, because I definitely need something to calm me down. I am very hyper today…)


	5. Chapter 5

The couple came to their senses at the sound of the oh-so-familiar shouting. Ginny pulled down her shirt and Harry scrambled to his feet, his glasses askew.

"Mrs. Weasley! I-"

"DON'T try to explain, Harry! I know what was happening. You two didn't even have the decency to get some privacy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Mum nothing was going to happen! Harry wouldn't have allowed it. He's-"

"And you would have, Ginny? You are too young for this! At least both Ron and Hermione are well over age."

"Mrs. Weasley, I swear, I would have stopped. I wouldn't do that to her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do what to me?" Ginny said defensively.

"What's going on out here, Molly? I heard yelling," Mr. Weasley asked, concerned. Seeing the ruffled state of the two teenagers, he understood, "Oh." He clenched his fists, "What did you do to my daughter?" Moving towards Harry.

"Nothing, I swear," Harry said nervously.

"They were about to- they- too young- and to think I let you two be so independent thinking that little Ginny and Harry would never make such a stupid decision…" shaking her head.

"Stupid?! How dar-" Ginny screamed.

But it was Harry who finished, "How is it stupid, Mrs. Weasley?" It was his turn to yell, "I can't believe that after all these years that I've known you, you would think that me doing this with Ginny was stupid!"

"How 'bout how long we've known _you_?! Kept you away from those awful Dursleys, and protected you, how could you do this to our youngest child! My little girl!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Harry was surprised at the outburst, it was the first time Harry had ever seen him lose his temper towards him, but he recovered quickly to yell back, "I would never hurt her!"

"Really, Harry? How about when you get older. She will have lost her innocence to her teenage boyfriend!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ginny looked appalled at this.

But Harry looked disgusted, "WHAT?! Ginny isn't just my temporary girlfriend!"

Ron and Hermione came out into the yard looking curious and concerned. Apparently they had heard the shouting. They were surprised to see Harry yelling at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He had always respected them like parents.

"Do you want to know why I'll never hurt her? It's because I _love_ her!" Harry exclaimed, without even thinking. "What?" Ginny had said softly. He turned to her, "That's right! I am truly and deeply in love with you, Ginny Weasley," his voice still heated with anger, but sincerity was evident in his words. He turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, his voice went back to a normal level, but still had the same amount of anger in it, "And if you still think that I would do anything to hurt her… Merlin…" Shaking his head, "Than you need some serious help."

He walked back into the house and went and sat in a couch by the crackling fire. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had yelled at the two people that were parents to him during his years at Hogwarts, who had always supported him. But they had insulted his and Ginny's relationship. He had had to defend Ginny. He knew every word he said was true.

Then it hit him. He had told Ginny he loved her. A huge smile erupted onto his face. He knew he loved Ginny for awhile now, but had never said it. During the war he would look at the Marauder's map and look for her dot in the hallways of the school. Just for a glimpse of her existence. He had never stopped thinking about her, not even at the moment of, what he thought, was his death. He chose life because of her. And he wanted to spend all of it with her.

He could hear Ginny yelling at her parents, but what he didn't hear was her parents yelling back. It sounded like she was crying. He hated when she cried. She was always so strong, whenever she cried he felt weak. Like he could never help her.

Ginny came in a couple minutes later looking satisfied. He stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have yelled at them. I-"

"Harry, I would have been mad if you didn't yell back. And besides, you angry is incredibly sexy," She pushed her lips onto his with force. She stopped kissing him and put her head on his chest and sighed.

"Harry?" She asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, love?"

"I love you too. So much."

He felt overwhelmed with joy at her words. He lifted her chin up with his finger, and held her face in his hands.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that come out of your mouth, Ginevra Weasley." She made a disgusted face at the mention of her real name, and he laughed, "I love you, Gin." And with that he hugged her. Held her so tight that after a few seconds of it Ginny gasped, "Harry… you do know I'm breakable, right?"

"Oh… sorry," he said sheepishly.

Ginny laughed, "You're so cute," she said in a mock baby voice, pinching his cheek.

Harry, copying her actions from before, rolling his eyes sarcastically, "Well, I know _that_."

She giggled uncontrollably. Soon he picked her up and spun her around, which made her squeal and laugh harder. He set her down on the couch he had been sitting on earlier. He knelt down by the couch she was laying on. He kissed her on the lips gently.

"Harry?" He looked up at the sound of his name, and Ginny propped herself up onto her elbows. He was surprised to see Mrs. and Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway, looking regretful. Ron and Hermione were behind them. "We're very sorry we said all those things. You were right to defend yourself and Ginny."

"I don't need defending," Ginny mumbled.

Her parents didn't hear her though, so Mrs. Weasley went on, "I should have known you two were in love, the way you look at each other… It was just in the heat of the moment, I…"

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I shouldn't have yelled at you either." Harry said sincerely. He stood up and Mrs. Weasley came over to hug him. The last time she had hugged him like this was in fourth year when he had just seen Voldemort return. He knew things were back to normal when Mrs. Weasley spoke again.

"Enough of this, how about some dessert?" She said, turning towards the kitchen.

Ron spoke up for the first time, "Thanks Mum, I'm starving!" and followed her to the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and went after her boyfriend.

Mr. Weasley walked up to Harry and shook his hand. Smiling he said, "That took a lot of courage to stand up to Molly like that. You may have defeated Voldemort, but to get her to apologize after leaving her speechless…" He shook his head in disbelief, "Incredible."

Harry laughed. Mr. Weasley left to go have dessert. This left Ginny and Harry alone once again. Ginny smiled up at him proudly, "I love you…"

"How could you not? I am unbelievable." Harry said sarcastically. He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.

"That you are, Harry Potter." He kissed her and carried her into the kitchen.

-----

Hope you like it! I would have had this up yesterday, but once again, family interruptions.

Thanks for the suggestions, Lovesreading2.

Thanks so much to the reviewers. Once again I'll tell you that it really means a lot to me. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Love you guys!

Mads


	6. Chapter 6

It was September 1st, which meant Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny would once again aboard the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was more than excited for the new school year. This year he would be playing quidditch, going to class, and spending a lot of time with Ginny Weasley. He wouldn't have dark wizards chasing after him, so the toughest things he would face this year would be essays and exams. That was simply bliss for Harry.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, Ron flinched.

"Yes, Mum?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"What are you doing sitting on the couch?! Get Hermione's trunk down from her room! She has enough to worry about, what with Head Girl duties and all. And you with Ginny, Harry!" Harry winced, he felt more and more like her son every day.

"We're Head Boys too, you know that, Mum…" Ron said hopefully.

"Ha! With what I heard about what you did with your prefect duties in sixth year, I'm not expecting much work out of you! And not to mention what you did to poor Hermione that year too," Ron blushed crimson, "Honestly…" She said while leaving the room.

Ron groaned and got up from where he was lying on the couch. Harry soon followed and they both went upstairs to their girlfriend's rooms. Now that all the other Weasley's no longer lived at the Burrow, they each had separate rooms.

Harry went left while Ron went right.

"Hey, 'Mione," He closed the door behind him, "I'm supposed to get your tru-" He was cut short however on account of the fact that Hermione had crushed her mouth onto his.

She backed him up against the closed door. Her hands were all over his body now, taking off his shirt. The moment where their lips stopped moving together Ron took advantage of.

"Hermione, what are you…"

"Saying goodbye…" She said, unzipping his pants.

"We're going to see each other everyday!"

"I know, but we won't have much time together since we're Head Girl and Boy. We have so many things to do because of it," Ron groaned. But she continued, "And I just wanted to take advantage of the time we've got. Unless…" she said, zipping up his pants, Ron looked confused, "You don't want to…"

"No bloody way!" He picked her up and put her on the bed and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile in Ginny's room, she and Harry were laughing about how Hermione will most likely with stain from… certain activities… while they're at school.

"He's going to be in a foul mood the whole year," Harry said referring to Ron, "At least I have nothing to miss in that department…" Harry said suggestively. "Unless… you would like to change that…" he raised an eyebrow.

Ginny pretended to think, "Well… this is the perfect time to do it for my first time… a five minute quickie before my mother comes in to yell at us for running late… So… why not?" She said jokingly.

He pouted. But Ginny replied, "You're the one who wanted to wait, Mr. My-Hormones-Aren't-As-Raging-As-Ron-And-Hermione's."

Harry laughed, "I don't think anyone's are," referring to Ron and Hermione's hormones.

"Well, that's true…" She smiled. He stopped laughing and looked into her eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You're so beautiful when you smile…"

She bit her lip self-consciously, she hated when people complimented her.

"And really sexy when you bite your lip like that," She raised her eyebrows suggestively. He leaned in to kiss her. He meant it to be a simple and gentle kiss, but she pulled him back onto the bed they were sitting on, so he was on top of her.

"I love you, Gin," he said in between kisses.

"I love you, too. Now shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He put his hands were on either side of her so he could support himself, while hers were in his hair. He started kissing her neck and nibbled behind her ear, she moaned his name when he did this. He smirked against her skin, he knew where to go next time. She pulled his face up so she could kiss him. She started doing the same thing and when she had him distracted she flipped him over and climbed on top of him so she was straddling him. She started moving on top of him, both getting more and more excited by the second.

She pulled his head up so he was practically sitting upright and kissed him. His strong hands were helping her move against him. They both were enjoying this and they knew it. But Ginny wanted more, she knew they couldn't get too far, but she wanted to get as far as possible.

All of a sudden she heard a loud moan. Apparently Harry did too because he stopped moving and kissing her.

"Umm… Harry? Getting a little excited?" Ginny said jokingly.

"That wasn't me! It sounded like it came from the hall or something…"

"Let's go check it out." She said getting up off of Harry.

"No! I don't wanna stop…" Grabbing her waist, "And besides… I, er, am sorta…" He cleared his throat, "Er, excited."

Ginny giggled, and got up off of him, "I noticed. But it's nothing a little magic can't help." She pointed her wand at the thing expressing his excitement.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Harry said sounding scared, and covering it up.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not going to blast it off. Just a disillusionment charm." She murmured a spell and she couldn't see how excited he was, but she was pretty sure he could feel it. She smirked.

"Shut up," He said moodily as they went out into the hall.

They heard it again. This time a thump came along with it.

"What the…" 

"It's coming from Hermione's room."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

They were continuous now, and the moans began getting more frequent.

"Umm… Do you think they're…" Ginny said, cocking her head to the door.

Harry snorted, "I believe so, I don't really want to stand here listening to this. So… uhh… let's go downstairs, shall we?"

"Please!" Ginny said grabbing his hand, when she heard more noise, "God, they couldn't even use a silencing charm?" She shuddered.

They practically sprinted down the stairs towards the kitchen, with Ginny's trunk floating behind them, thanks to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was standing waiting for them.

"There you two are, where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other trying to hold in laughter, "Oh, I'll go get them myself. Hermione packed awhile ago, what is taking them so long?" She started towards the stairs.

"Umm… Mum. I wouldn't…" Ginny tried to say.

"Wouldn't what, dear?"

Ginny cleared her throat, "What I meant was, I wouldn't, er, yell at them," She said, making up an excuse, "Hermione's temper is wearing thin with Ron and… stuff."

"Okay… I'll make sure of that…" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding a bit confused. She trudged up the stairs.

Harry laughed, soon followed by Ginny, once Mrs. Weasley was out of earshot, "You are going to get it Ginny. And not just from Ron. Hermione will be so embarrassed."

Ginny smiled proudly, "I know! But on the other hand, he won't be able to tell me off for doing this to you," She pushed him up against the counter, and started kissing him fiercely. She stopped however at the sound of Mrs. Weasley letting out a yelp.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, looking flushed.

"Mum, what's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost…" she added under her breath, "or… something else…" Harry smiled at her joke.

"Oh nothing dear," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice higher than usual, "It's nothing, they'll be down in a minute."

For the next few minutes, a very flustered Mrs. Weasley went around the house, checking for thing's that the teenagers may have forgotten. She might also have been trying to avoid Ron and Hermione as long as possible. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were leaning against the counter laughing when Ron and Hermione came downstairs. Both looking a little ruffled and while Hermione was quite pale, Ron's face was rivaling a tomato.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said, nodding and winking at the two.

Ron merely grunted in response and sat down on a chair far away from Hermione. Mrs. Weasley came in a little while later, apparently she had gotten over the trauma and said, "Come on, you lot, I think you can floo to King's Cross by yourselves this year."

Ron avoiding his mother's eye, got up and rushed into the living room. They all followed and they flooed in pairs to King's Cross.

Well, there you go chapter six. Hope you liked it.

I know, I know, the whole thing with two Head Boys and Girls, I know it's cliché. But all's well in love and fluff, right?

Well please review and tell me what you think about it.

Love you guys!

Mads


	7. Chapter 7

The four teenagers were walking down the corridor of the train, looking for an empty compartment. This wasn't exactly hard.

"Hey, how come there's so many empty compartments?" Ron asked.

"A lot of students are being home schooled this year. It said this in the letter we got at the beginning of the summer, Ronald. Did you even read it?" Hermione scolded, opening a door to a compartment. Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled at the scene. It was just like old times, as if nothing had changed. But, of course, a lot had changed. People had died, killed, and been hurt all for him and the people around him. He sometimes still blamed himself for the death of Fred, Lupin, Tonks and all the others. But Ginny kept telling him it wasn't his fault. Though he still believed it was, he went on living and tried to put it all behind him.

Harry let Ginny go into the compartment first, ("Thank you kind sir!" Ginny had said jokingly when he did this,) and they all put their belongings in their chosen compartment.

Getting right down to business, Hermione said, "Okay. Now that this is all settled. We should probably go into the prefect compartment. I don't want to say a long speech because that was just annoying." The others looked surprised at this, Ron had told them that she had been taking notes and listening intently when she was a prefect. "Everyone agree?" Not waiting for everyone to comply she nodded her head and walked out of the compartment. Hermione put a charm on their luggage so they wouldn't be stolen.

They went to the meeting, where the prefects were all students whom neither one of the four teenagers had seen before. When Harry had walked in last, a few of the girls had let out gasps. A few of the prefects were stealing looks at Harry, while Hermione was speaking. Of course, Hermione's speech went right to the point, telling the other prefects about their passwords, and rules. This left nothing else to be said by Ron, Harry, or Ginny so they told the prefects they could go back to their compartments.

When they all had left Hermione said proudly, "I quite like speaking in front of people. It makes you feel like everyone got it, you know?"

Ron smiled, "You did a great job, 'Mione," he said affectionately. Hermione kissed him. It wasn't exactly a quick kiss so Harry and Ginny left that compartment and headed back to their original one.

They sat down and Ginny put her head on his shoulder. Harry held her close, as if he could lose her at any moment. They sat like that for a couple minutes in comfortable silence, then Ginny situated herself so her legs were draped over Harry's, and her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to have to keep you close, did you see all those girls eying you?" Ginny said smiling.

"Fine by me," Harry said.

"What the girls?" Ginny asked jokingly.

Harry smiled, "No. You keeping me close." And at that he kissed her. It soon progressed to more than just a simple kiss, Harry went back to the spot on Ginny's neck he found earlier, and just like before, she moaned and grabbed his face, kissing him ferociously.

"Well, well, well," A drawling voice, interrupted them, "Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" Draco Malfoy was standing in the compartment door, as if last year's battle hadn't taken place. He wasn't surrounded by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, like usual.

Harry slid Ginny off of him and onto the seat next to him, and got up. His hands were clenched into fists, and as fast as if it were a snitch, that fist had hit Malfoy right in the nose. Ginny gasped from inside the compartment. She knew better than to interfere, so she hoped the fight wouldn't get too serious.

Malfoy screamed, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Ignoring his comment Harry snarled at him, "I thought you'd be in Azkaban. Like father, like son, eh? I thought, maybe, you could have at least shared a cell with him." Harry stepped closer to Malfoy who was on the floor. Harry glared at him, "Don't you dare come near me or Ginny or Ron or Hermione. Don't you dare!"

"And you can tell me what to do, Potter?" Draco said, he got onto his feet, his hand on his broken nose.

"Yeah, I think I can, since I saved your bloody life twice last year. What was it Ron called you?" Harry pretended to think, "Oh yeah! A two-faced bastard. And that's exactly what you are, and always will be, just like your father." And at that, Malfoy punched Harry so they both had broken noses. Ginny gasped and yelled, "Harry stop it!"

But Harry didn't let this faze him and soon it was a full on fist fight. Other students were coming out into the corridor now to see what was going on and soon Ron and Hermione had come back to see what was happening as well.

"Malfoy!" Ron had snarled, but Hermione held him back.

"Don't, Ron!" She said pleadingly. She took out her wand and shot a spell at the two fighting boys so that they were both tossed against opposite walls of the corridor.

"You better go Malfoy, or I'll break something else of yours," Ron said threateningly.

Malfoy glared at Ron and Harry, but walked down towards, what they suspected was his compartment.

Ron turned to the students still staring, "Well, what are you looking at? Do you want to lose points for you house before you even get to Hogwarts?" He said. The rest of the students rushed back into their compartments.

"What happened? Why did you get in a fight?" Hermione asked while they were walking back into their compartments. She was fixing the damage Malfoy had done to Harry.

Ginny glared at Harry. She was mad at him for picking a fight, and he knew it. "Nothing. Malfoy just came by made fun of me and Harry kissing," Ron looked suspiciously at Harry and Ginny, but she continued, "and Harry punched him. It was really stupid, Harry. I know you hate him, but come on! He didn't even do anything." She shook her head and moved away from him. She sat next to the window and looked out of it.

Harry looked crestfallen, but all his anger towards Malfoy he had for the past eight years, was something he couldn't have held in any longer.

"What am I supposed to do? 'Just ignore him,'" Harry said, in what Ginny and Hermione supposed was an imitation of a girl voice, "Yeah right. I've been doing that for eight years."

"She's right, Harry! That's not how you should act. You're Head Boy! Even if it is Malfoy," Hermione scolded.

"He deserved it," Ron mumbled, "Bastard," He said under his breath.

"That's what I told him," Harry added, sitting up in his seat. This seemed to be amusing to the boys, and they started laughing.

"Harry, stop! Let me finish!" Hermione said, referring to Harry's nose she was fixing, "There."

"That sounds like something you said to me this morning in your room, 'Mione." Ron said jokingly. He winked and grabbed her by the waist and put her in his lap. Hermione shook her head, and blushed.

Harry found this so funny, he fell back onto the seat, where his head coincidentally found its way onto Ginny's lap.

"Idiots," Ginny said under her breath, but she wasn't angry with Harry anymore. She started laughing.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they discussed who might or might not come back to finish their seventh year. It was also filled with joking and laughing.. It felt wonderful to the four teens because they had nothing to worry about. Not danger for Harry, or dark wizards, just normal lives as teenagers.


	8. Chapter 8

They were walking into the Great Hall, which was full of noise. There was laughter, and talking filling the air. As Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other and Ron and Hermione across from them, at the Gryffindor table, they were greeted with many stares. Most for Harry, but Hermione noticed a few were looking at Ron as well, apparently they had noticed how broad his shoulders had gotten and his appearance certainly improved since the last time they had gone to Hogwarts.

He was completely oblivious to this, however, and spoke, "Didn't you miss Hogwarts food? I sure did. I'm bloody starving!" Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Some girls who had been staring looked away with scowls on their faces.

"Hey, Ron, do you see all the girls staring at you? This is how it works! Once you've got the ol' ball and chain, they all want you!" Harry said from across the table. Ginny hit him playfully on the arm.

"Who says I can't have them?" Ron said jokingly. Hermione shoved his shoulder lightly, and rolled her eyes. Ginny giggled.

The first years came in, who were led by Professor McGonagall. The sorting finished rather quickly unlike how it usually was, do to the fact that there were little new students.

The noise level increased after this. The air was filled with congratulations to the new students and more laughter.

They saw the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stand up from her table and stand to make her speech. The noise died down and everyone turned to listen to the speech that was told every year.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. You may know that a battle took place at the end of term last year, which was the end of Lord Voldemort." There was cheering, and many students turned to look at Harry, they had all heard, of course. Some had even fought in the battle. Harry shifted around in his seat nervously. Ginny and Ron glared at the students staring. The headmistress spoke again, gaining back the attention of the crowd. "There are some repairs that are still needed to do, but for the most part the castle is back to what it used to be. Now, there are a few things I need to mention before the feast begins…" She went on for a few minutes more, talking about the rules Filch had, and other rules that were in place. "I would like to tell you who our Head Girls and Boys are. Yes, there are more than one this year. Harry Potter," again, people whipped around to look at him, as if he was an exhibit in a museum, "and Ron Weasley, are the Head Boys. Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley are the Head Girls," Ginny winced at her name. Harry smirked at her.

Soon their food appeared on the table in front of the students, and the students began eating. Talking joyfully once again.

Harry began talking to Neville Longbottom, someone who he hadn't seen since the battle, when he had finished off the last horcrux. Neville seemed like a different person now. A man, one could say. He seemed more confident and many girls had noticed how well he had turned out. It looked like he had been working out. Harry liked this confident Neville, he was able to keep a conversation going instead of running out of things to say.

Gryffindors who had also returned for their final year were Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and many others who had been friends of Harry's during his years at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Ron was shoveling food into his mouth and Hermione had stalled her fork right in front of her mouth to speak, "Ron. Ron!" He looked up, "You need to breath. You'd think you've never seen food before." She said shaking her head.

"'ahrry," Hermione assumed this was an apology and went on with her meal.

"So Neville, it's great to see you! What'd you do over the summer?" Hermione asked.

"I moved out of my Gran's house and got my own apartment. It's been great! I love living on my own. Of course, she pays for some of my rent since I don't have a very good job yet, but I felt like I needed to be on my own now, you know?" They all nodded. Neville had gone through a lot the past year as well. He went on, "And umm…" For the first time that night, Harry noticed him blushing. He looked behind him, at the only table that was behind them. Harry followed his gaze and saw it was the Ravenclaw table.

"What is it, Neville?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Er, I'm also dating someone."

They all looked shocked for a moment. Ron looked up from his food and his mouth was wide open, proudly displaying the chicken he was eating. After looking disgusted, Hermione pushed his chin up with her pointer finger. "That's great," she said, carrying on, "Anyone we know?" Cocking her head to one side showing her curiosity.

But at that exact moment, Neville went into a coughing fit that just happened to disable him from talking. Harry slapped him on the back.

Ron raised his eyebrows, with a hint of a smile on his face, he also thought it was a little too much of a coincidence.

Once he recovered, Neville said, "Well, I'm stuffed. I think I'll go back to the dormitory. Congratulations on being Head Girls and Boys! See you tomorrow!" He got up, and with another glance at the Ravenclaw table, left the Great Hall.

The four watched him walk out. Soon after, they saw Luna Lovegood getting up from her table to leave as well, waving at them on the way out.

"Who do you think he's dating, do you suppose?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if we know her…" Harry said curiously.

Hermione and Ginny looked at them dumfounded. "You're kidding me, right?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's Luna! Neville's dating Luna!" Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that?" Ron said, surprised at how the two girls knew.

"Well, first of all he kept looking over at the Ravenclaw table whenever he mentioned dating someone, and second, Luna left right after Neville did."

"That doesn't prove anything." Ron said.

"And then he went into a mysterious coughing fit when we asked if it was anyone we knew."

The two boys still looked doubtful, and for the second time that day Ginny said under her breath, "Idiots."

And at that Hermione and Ginny talked about how cute it was that Neville and Luna were dating. After looking bemused, the boys started talking about quidditch.

"…I always thought Neville had a thing for Luna…"

"…I was thinking about trying out a Wronski Feint in one of the quidditch matches…"

They were interrupted however from Professor McGonagall, standing over them, "The four of you need to lead the first years to their dormitories! Each of you take a house and tell them everything they need to know." Professor McGonagall left to talk to the clump of first years in the doorway, and the four got up from the table.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off, "Don't call them midgets, Ron." She left to take the Ravenclaw's to their dormitory. Soon Ginny took Slytherin, Ron took Hufflepuff, and Harry led the Gryffindor's.

The four went their separate ways and about an hour later they all met up near the entrance to the Head Student's dormitories.

Hmmm… not the most exciting chapter, but it has to be done.

And I know that Neville and Luna don't actually date, but I've always been a shipper for the two, and well… I was particularly disappointed when Neville ended up with Hannah Abbot.

And thanks to Gambler of Fate for the kick in the pants I needed to finish the chapter. I've just been so busy lately, and there have been so many interruptions.

I put off sleep to finish this chapter, so you better like it! tehe

Ok, so, review please! And give me any suggestions, or criticisms if you have any.

Love ya,

Mads


	9. Chapter 9

The four walked into their common room and stood in awe for a few seconds. The room was filled with the Gryffindor colors, scarlet and gold. They assumed the colors changed year by year according to who was staying there. The fireplace was already burning and the couches by the fire looked comfier and bigger than the Gryffindor common room's.

The room was a bit smaller than their old common room, since this one was only meant to fit four people, but the room was, overall, more elaborate.

"Wow," was all that came out of Ginny's mouth. The rest just nodded in agreement.

Ron moved and went to sit down on one of the plush maroon couches. He sank into the cushions as if it were a cloud. After Hermione put the luggage in their rooms, the three others followed Ron, and seemed to be in heaven.

"If I had known this was where Percy was staying, I would never have bugged him about being Head Boy…" Ron said. He was still a bit dazed.

"I know!" Ginny agreed. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm surprised George didn't mention anything about us being Head students."

"I suppose that would remind him of Fred," Hermione said, "The two were always the worst with making fun of Percy. I can't imagine how he's feeling. Losing a brother I know was hard for you two," pointing to Ginny and Ron, "but for George, it must have been like losing half of himself."

"It hurts a lot," Ron said after a few seconds, looking at his feet. He didn't talk about Fred much, "Sometimes it feels like he just went on a holiday. Like, there's these moments where I forget I'll never see him again." Harry ran a hand through his hair. Ginny merely nodded in agreement, she curled up next to Harry.

"I know what you're saying. It's really hard to think that he's actually gone." Ginny said. She was tearing up now. She very rarely cried, but with a mere thought of Fred, she could start bawling. "When I walked into the Great Hall after the battle was over, and I saw the red hair on the table, I couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was Fred or George until I got closer. It didn't fully sink in until I saw George crying. I couldn't believe that Voldemort had finally killed one of the most important people in my life, and had done this to my family, the people I loved more than anything in the world."

By this time tears were pouring down Ginny and Hermione's faces, and even Harry and Ron had let tears fall that they so desperately tried to hold in.

Ginny went on, "If only I had fought. If I hadn't listened to anyone. He may still be alive. It's all my fault. Why didn't I fight…" She said, looking at her hands.

"It's not your fault, Gin! It's all _my_ fault," Harry said, "He died all because of _me_. You all are going through this because of _me._ If-"

Ginny interrupted, and sat up straight so she could look at him, "Harry, no! It's not y-"

"I know what you think, Ginny," Harry said angrily, "I know that you think it's not my fault."

"Because it's _not_!" Ginny said, for what seemed like the millionth time in the past months.

"No! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be going through this. Fred, my Mum, my Dad, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, and all the other fucking people who died for me would all still be alive!" Harry yelled. Getting up from the couch.

"Harry, if it weren't for you, Voldemort would still be alive!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, mate, you know no one blames you for anything…" Ron said.

"Yeah? What about me?! _I_ blame myself, okay? Does that matter to any of you? How I feel? Because I feel like if I hadn't ever been alive, none of this would ever have happened!"

"Voldemort would still be alive!" Hermione half yelled. They all looked taken aback at her exclamation. But Hermione went on, louder this time, "If you hadn't ever lived, it would only have been worse! All those people died because they loved you! They hated Voldemort, and they died to bring him down! If you hadn't been alive, they would have fought him anyway. If you hadn't been alive they still would have died to save _their _families, _their _friends, the people _they_ loved. They didn't die so you could feel sorry for yourself. They died so you and everyone else could have normal lives. So that everyone could go on living happily!"

"Oh, shut it, Hermione, you're full of crap," Harry said. Tears were rolling down his face now.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Just because you're being a git doesn't mean you can take it out on her!" Ron said angrily while getting up from the couch.

"It's fine, Ron," Hermione said.

"No. It's not fine," Ron said facing Hermione but pointing to Harry, "He doesn't have the right to talk to people like that because he's hurting," He turned to Harry, "Because you know what, Harry? You're not the only one. We lost people we loved too!" Ron went and sat on one of the couches far away from Harry. There was a few minutes of silence. The only sound was of Ginny sniffling and crying quietly from her place on the chair she was sitting on.

Harry broke the silence however, "Listen, I'm sorry." The other three looked up from where they were seated. "I know it's hard for everyone. But I can't help but feel guilty for it all."

Ginny went and sat closer to Harry, and spoke soothingly, "You have to know it's not your fault, Harry. No one blames you for it all. Especially us," pointing to the other two. They had all stopped crying now. Harry looked down at his hands, and for a few minutes just sat there.

Harry looked up at Hermione a moment later, "I'm sorry Hermione. What you said was true."

"Thank you," she said matter-of-factly, with a nod of her head. Her response made the other three smile.

Amused, Harry said, "Your welcome." He leaned his head back to rest on the couch he was leaning on and closed his eyes.

"What about me? You gonna apologize?" Ron said half jokingly.

"You're the one who called me a git." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," Ron said. He got up from his chair and went over to Harry. His hand outstretched, he said, "Even?" Harry took that hand and shook it. Ron brought him up so he was standing and pulled him into a hug. They patted each other's backs and let go.

"I wish I was a guy…" Ginny said.

Harry whipped around and looked at her. "What?"

"You guys can forgive and forget so easily," Ginny said.

Harry let out a laugh and said relieved, "Oh."

Ginny giggled, and went over to Harry and kissed him. The kiss lasted a little too long so Ron interrupted, "Whoa! I'm right here you know."

But Hermione went over and grabbed his hand, "I think we should go unpack." She said with a wink.

He swallowed nervously, and looked back at Harry and Ginny, who were hugging now, and decided to take up the offer, "Okay." Hermione pulled him towards two rooms next to each other. The other two rooms for Harry and Ginny were on the opposite side of the room, next to each other as well. They closed the door which left Harry and Ginny alone in the common room.

The first part of this chapter is based on some of my experiences as well as what happened in the book. Some of what Ginny was saying about Fred was based on how I felt when my cousin was killed in the war. I actually cried when I wrote that Ginny was crying. That part came from my heart.

Oh, and that man hug, I had to put one in. The one in Deathly Hallows was just not enough. I'd be looking out for a few others in this story. You can never have enough man hugs between Harry and Ron.

Review please! I'd appreciate it so much.

Love ya,

Mads


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny's arms were around his neck, and Harry's arms were around her waist. He pulled away slightly, but only so he could bend his head down and start nibbling that spot on her neck that always made her lose control. Once again she let out a moan, and his hands moved so they were rested on her hips.

Her hands were now on the back of his neck and in his hair to pull him closer. She brought his head up so she could kiss him, and her lips moved to outline his jaw and down to his neck. She moved her hands to loosen his scarlet and gold tie and pulled it off.

They stopped kissing so they could get his shirt over his head. Her hands moved down towards belt buckle to undo it. She pulled off the belt in one swoop and unbuttoned his pants. They fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. She started kissing him ferociously.

"Ginny," he said gruffly, "Stop." She stopped kissing him. She closed her eyes in frustration and put her head on his chest.

"Not again," she groaned. She was beginning to think she was wearing the pants in this relationship, both figuratively and literally.

"No," he looked startled, eyes wide. "I meant we should go somewhere else so someone doesn't catch us." He picked up his clothes.

She sighed in relief. "Right." She said pulling him towards one of the rooms. They got into the bedroom that looked a lot like the ones in Gryffindor Tower but the bed was double the size. He dropped his clothes as soon as the door was closed and locked.

Harry took off her shirt and pulled her towards the bed. He sat down on the bed, but Ginny stood so he could take off her pants. While he did this Ginny cast a contraceptive charm. She could see his excitement in his boxers that were printed with golden snitches and brooms.

Ginny giggled as she slid off her pants and said, "Nice boxers."

He only grunted in response and pulled her under him onto the bed. They kissed passionately and his hands moved to her bra and took it off. She put her finger under the elastic of his boxers, teasing him. He did the same, but slid off her panties. She kicked them to the ground and finally pulled down his boxers.

He situated himself over her and before he entered her, he said, "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry." She told him.

He slid inside of her, and she winced with the moment of pain, but started moving against him a minute later when the pain had subsided.

"Ginny," he moaned, as he pushed in and out of her.

"Harry! Oh God, Harry! Harder!" she exclaimed, he obeyed without question and they started moving together. She dug her fingernails in his back, trying to get him to get even closer to her. Harry was apparently not going hard enough because she flipped him over and started riding him. They started moving faster than before. Their breath was growing more rapid by the minute, but they kept moving together faster and harder.

Harry grabbed her bum and brought her closer. This made Ginny groan with pleasure.

"I love you, Ginny! Faster! Please! I need you to go faster," Harry grunted in between their movements, "I-I'm coming Ginny," he said.

"Me too! Oh Harry, faster!" Her walls were closing around his length, pounding against him. He came to his climax right before Ginny. He screamed aloud, and Ginny moaned, "Keep going Harry! I-" She didn't finish however because she came at that moment and threw her head back in ecstasy, and yelled out his name.

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her even more passionately than before. She started moving against him once again. He moaned into her mouth. She smirked and stopped her movements. He groaned in protest. Ginny started her actions again, this time not stopping. Harry flipped her over so he was on top of her once again, she squealed when he did this.

He was kissing her neck again and down to her chest. He put his lips on one of her breasts and started sucking. She moaned and said, "Harry, I love you so much." The pleasure was taking over her once again and she bucked her hips against his. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him closer. Once again they moved together and yelled out each other's name until they came to yet another climax.

He slid out of her, and lay down next to her. They pulled the bed sheets over themselves and Harry pulled Ginny close to him.

"Regret waiting so long?" Ginny asked jokingly.

He thought for a moment, "Nope," he said shaking his head, "Worth waiting for?" he asked smirking.

"Oh yeah," she said. He smiled.

After a moment of comfortable silence, both of them practically asleep, Harry said, "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

They both fell asleep with hints of smiles on their faces, holding each other close.

This is my second chapter today! Whew! I'm exhausted! lol. It's not the longest chapter, but how long can this… er… subject matter be?

Hope you liked it, and please please please review! It means so much to me!

Love you guys,

Mads


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny woke up the next morning very early to the sound of movement in the common room. It was Ron and Hermione talking. 

They both loved waking up in each other's arms. Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Ginny's hands were on his.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him. She smiled and blushed, remembering the previous night's events.

"Oh, don't get all embarrassed Gin," Harry said, noticing her blush, ⌠From what I can remember, you weren't so embarrassed last night," he winked.

She smiled, "What was it we did exactly?"

Harry smirked, "You don't remember?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "But, you could show me what we did." She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes grew wide with excitement, "Y-you serious?"

She grabbed his length which was already growing, "Mhm." He gulped.

He was rigid, and she said, "What? You don't remember how?"

-----

"Ron, you're a hypocrite, you know that?" Hermione said.

They were standing in the middle of the common room, talking about what Ginny and Harry had been up to. They had noticed the locked door, and Ron had went to check up on Ginny but the other room had been empty. This led Ron to believe one thing.

"What am I supposed to do? Not be angry that someone is shagging my little sister?"

"He's not 'someone,' Ron. It's Harry. You're best friend."

"That makes it so much better,"Ron ran a hand through his hair and looked nervously towards their door, "What if they're doing it now?" He looked at Hermione with as much concern.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, Ron. They're not animals."

-----

"Ginny," Harry drew out her name as she rubbed his length, under the covers. "I want to be inside of you. Please."

"Be my guest," Ginny said, letting go of him and rolling onto her back her legs spread apart, smiling mischievously.

He laughed and climbed on top of her, "I love you, Gin." Right as he slid inside of her, and they both fell into pure bliss.

-----

"Ron, what if we just forget about Harry and Ginny," Hermione suggested putting her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He took her arms off of him, "Hermione, you can't just use your sex appeal whenever we run into a problem."

She burst out laughing when he said this. She fell onto the ground onto her bum clutching her stomach. He looked down at her confused. "What?" Ron asked.

"My 'sex appeal?' Thanks for the compliment. I didn't know I had it." Hermione said, still laughing.

Ron sat down next to her, and assured her, "Trust me, you have plenty." This only made her laugh harder, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Ron, I love you," tears in her eyes from laughing so much. She took the opportunity to kiss him and leaned forward pushing him to the floor so she was lying on top of him.

"Hermione, they're right in there!" Pointing to the door which Harry and Ginny were behind.

"Ron, if they're doing what you think they're doing, they won't be out for awhile."

-----

They both groaned instantaneously after a particularly hard thrust. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, feeling and touching every part of the other.

They were pumping against each other harder than they did the night before, desperate to be as close to each other as possible. They were going faster and faster by the minute and coming closer and closer to a climax by each thrust. Their moaning was louder as well, by this point the two couldn't form any coherent words.

-----

"Hermione, I can't just sit here knowing they're shagging, I'm going in there." Getting out from under her and getting up.

"Ron no!" Hermione said getting up as well.

Ron went over to the closed and locked door, and pounded on it, only partly knowing what he was interrupting.

-----

They were so close from a climax now. Every thrust caused them to moan now, if there was no silencing charm, who knows what the others would be hearing.

Then moments before those minutes of pure bliss, came loud knocking at the door. The thrusting and movement stopped instantly. Harry and Ginny looked at the door, then each other. Their eyes wide and breathing ragged.

"Ginny! Can you come out here for a second?"

It was Ron. Harry gulped nervously and Ginny swore under her breath. She, being on top, slowly started to move off Harry. This movement caused them both to moan. Because their climax had been so close, each movement only brought them closer.

"Just stay here. We can finish." Harry said pleadingly grabbing her hips.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" Ron said, he knocked again.

"Harry, he's right there. He'll know something's up if we don't go right now." Through her rapid breathing.

Harry groaned, "But... so close..."

She closed her eyes, trying to just do it like a band aid. She slid him out of her as she got up, he moaned but Ginny suppressed hers. "You went to breakfast." Telling Harry what she was going to say to Ron. She grabbed a towel, "And I was just about to take a shower." She wrapped the towel around her, "You get in the closet," she straightened the bed sheets, they were strewn around the room. Harry groaned as he closed the closet door. Ginny's clothes were hung up on hangers which smelled of her flowery scent. The sooner Ron left the better.

Ginny went over to the door and opened it. And sure enough her older brother was standing in the doorway looking suspicious. Hermione was glaring at him behind his back, she had probably tried to stop him, she appreciated Hermione very much at that moment. Even though she hadn't kept Ron away from her room.

"Hey, Ron... I was just about to take a shower..."

He squinted his eyes suspiciously. He looked into the room over Ginny's head. "Really. Where's Harry?"

"He probably went to breakfast or something..." She said nonchalantly. She cocked her head to one side, acting innocent, her ability to lie had never been needed so much in her life, "What do you want?"

Ron was obviously not expecting Harry to not be in her room, his ability to lie had never been as good as Ginny's. "Erm, just looking for Harry."

"Well, he's not here." She shrugged, still holding up her towel, while leaning against the doorway. Inside of herself she was yelling at Ron to go away. She wasn't letting that show however.

"Ron, we'll go to breakfast, he might be there. Bye, Ginny." Hermione pushed Ron away, and mouthed 'Sorry' to Ginny. She smiled in response and as soon as Ginny saw them walk through the portrait, she closed the door, locked it and ran to the closet.

Before she could get to the door Harry leapt out of the closet and grabbed Ginny and kissed her passionately. She dropped the towel. Not even getting to her bed, they started thrusting into each other, Ginny pushed up against the wall her legs wrapped around his waist. In a matter of minutes they had come. Harry carried her, still inside of her to the bed and laid her on it.

"I think that was worth having Ron interrupt us." Harry said breathlessly lying down next to her.

"Definitely. But I don't want it to happen ever again." Ginny said.

---------

Did you like it? Review and tell me!

Sorry for the delay of sorts, but it was the holidays and for Christmas I got a new computer (finally!) and it didn't have Microsoft word or anything so I couldn't write.

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I had to upload this in a weird way.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Love you guys.

Mads


	12. Chapter 12

"If he wasn't in Ginny's room and not in here where could he have been, Hermione?" Ron said. He was trying to convince her Harry and Ginny had been up to something. He and Hermione had been having this argument for the past half hour in the Great Hall. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew Harry had probably been hiding in Ginny's room somewhere, but was not about to tell Ron that. 

"He might have been walking around somewhere, thinking. He did that at the Burrow a lot." Hermione said, trying to convince him for the thousandth time.

"Hmm..." Ron said. You could literally see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out where Harry could have been.

"Ron, give it up! Even if he was in her room, which he wasn't," she said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last word, "You wouldn't have much of an argument. Ginny knows what we were doing last night. And you know she'll throw it in your face if you accuse her of this." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to contradict.

He stared at her for a moment then sagged his shoulders in defeat, and kept on eating. She smirked at him, proud of her achievement. For a few minutes they sat in silence, only the sound of Ron's consistent sighs. The silence was broken however when Harry and Ginny came and sat across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"'Morning guys," Harry said innocently.

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Ginny, "You found him, then?"

"Yeah, I ran into him when I was walking down here,"she started putting food onto her plate, as if she really had only met Harry in the hall.

"What were you doing in the hall, Harry?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Just walking... and thinking..." Hermione looked at Ron smugly when Harry said this. A sad smile appeared on Harry's face, pretend of course, directed at Ron and Hermione.

Once again, Ron slumped his shoulders in defeat and said, "I'm done, see you guys later, we don't have classes until later right?" He got up from the table. They all nodded, because of what they had been through the year before, Professor McGonagall didn't have them taking too many classes.

"I'm coming too, Ron!" Hermione said, as Ron started walking away, getting up from the table, Ron stopped about ten feet from the table and turned around, waiting for her.

Before leaving the table, Hermione whispered to Ginny and Harry, "You owe me. Big time."

"We know." They said in unison, their eyes wide in agreement.

She walked off, grabbing Ron's hand. He let go of it and put his arm around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her on the forehead as they walked out and she smiled up at him. A few cat calls were made towards them, by younger students. The couple didn't seem to notice though, as they walked out of the Great Hall together.

"Aww... they're cute," Ginny said, her hand under her chin, watching the couple leave the Hall.

"Who knew Ron was that... endearing." Harry said, looking sideways at Ginny with a smile on his face.

"Well, he waited forever for Hermione. I doubt he's going to let her go that easily," she started eating the food on her plate, "I don't know how Hermione can stand him though."

"She waited forever for him too," Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

-----

It was a brisk day, as it was early September, and Ron and Hermione were walking around the lake. Ron still had his arm around Hermione, now for warmth instead of just wanting to keep each other close.

They stopped walking and Ron sighed while saying, "I love you, 'Mione."

She smiled up into his face and stood up on her tip toes so she could kiss him. After a quick kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear, intentionally blowing air onto his skin. Chills went down his whole body, despite the fact that the breath on his skin, which was the cause of the chills, was warm.

"And you said you didn't have sex appeal," Ron said. She laughed, he could feel the vibrations on his chest which was pressed against hers. She pulled away from him a little bit so that she could kiss him, more deeply this time. It lasted for a minute or so, until Ron pulled back completely, out of her arms, and started walking backwards. His raised eyebrows were telling her to follow him.

Hermione looked confused, "What are you doing?" He turned around and started walking towards the castle which was about 20 feet away. He glanced behind his back, every once and awhile, with a smile on his face, telling her to continue following him.

She knew he was playing some sort of game so she just kept following a few steps behind him with a quizzical look on her face. Finally she realized he was leading her to the Head students dormitories. When they got to the portrait she said, "Now, why would you lead me here? Unless you want...," she bit her lip, "...something." He said nothing, but smiled, and they walked into the common room. He went over and sat on the couch right by the fireplace. Ron patted the space next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him. Instead of sitting where he motioned for her to do, she sat on the coffee table right in front of where Ron was sitting on the couch. He leaned very close to her as if he were going to kiss her and said, "That was a nice walk, don't you think?" He pulled back and smiled at her sweetly. Hermione was taken aback for a moment, she was, of course, expecting him to take her up on the offer she just gave outside of the portrait.

"What are you playing at?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he put his hands behind his head and put his feet up onto the couch so that he was laying on it, his head turned toward Hermione.

She laughed, "Right," she got up from the table, standing over Ron, "Well, I will leave you to that then." Before she could get far he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She could tell the joke was over, he wanted her now. She looked down at his face her bushy hair falling around her face, "Yes?" She asked.

He let go of her hand and rested both of his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Do you want something?" She asked sweetly.

"Mhm┘" She knew what he wanted, and wasn't about to refuse him. She climbed onto the couch so she had both legs around his hips, straddling him. He put his hands under the hem of her shirt, his hands still rested on her hips. She stopped kissing him for a moment, her face inches from his, and just looked at him. There was something in her eyes, a mixture between want and love for the person laying under her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and Ron looked concerned, but there was no reason for him to be.

"I love you, Ron. So much," she whispered breathlessly. But before he could say anything, his mouth open ready to speak, she closed the gap between them. She took advantage of his open mouth and their tongues seemed to do a dance in each other's mouths.

This kiss was different than any they had shared. There was passion of course, but there was something there that had never been there before. Maybe it was that, in the past few minutes, Hermione just fell madly and deeply in love with her boyfriend. She had loved him for a while now, but in this moment, she knew she could never love another. He was the one for her.

Ron's hands started moving up underneath her shirt and he started kissing her neck. She groaned and forgot where she was at the moment. She moved her hands out of his hair and moved her hands slowly, tantalizingly slow, down his chest and down to the center of his excitement. His breath grew more ragged, and suddenly kissing Hermione seemed more difficult, so she took over and started kissing his jaw, neck and chest. She slid down his body more so she could get his pants unbuttoned, all the while, still kissing. But before she could do this they heard the portrait opening, and laughter filling the room.

"Where do you think they went?" They heard Harry say.

"I don't even want to think about it..." Ginny said. Harry chuckled.

Hermione scrambled off Ron and fell onto the floor with an involuntary screech. She let out a loud swear as she hit her head on the table. Ron laughed, Hermione didn't often swear.

"What the...?" Ginny's face appeared over the couch, "Oh hey! What are you doing on the floor Hermione? Did you just swear?" She said with a smile on her face. She was apparently filled with sarcastic questions because she asked, "Why are you so out of breath, Ron?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Harry appeared next to her.

"Oh, I'm sure they just went for a jog or something, Gin. What else would they be doing?" He smiled down at them. Hermione got off the floor her hand placed where she had hit her head.

"What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked, with difficulty, she had hit her head pretty hard.

"We ran into Neville and Luna," Ginny said, an emphasis on Luna's name, as if to prove to the boys that she and Hermione had been right the first day back, she went on, "in the hall. Neville seemed really embarrassed, but Luna just acted like it wasn't weird at all that we had just caught them snogging."

"Snogging?!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"You're kidding!" Ron said, sitting up from the couch. Ginny and Harry came around the couch and sat in the one person armchair, Ginny sitting on Harry's lap.

Harry didn't seem fazed by Ron's glare at him and went on, "Yeah! We were walking back here and we came around a corner, and there they were. All over each other."

"Quite literally. Neville didn't seem embarrassed at all, the way he was kissing her." She shook her head as if getting something got of her mind, "God."

"Wow." Hermione said, her eyes wide in disbelief. Harry started rubbing Ginny's thigh innocently, Ron glared at Harry again, but Ginny changed the subject.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, and let out a yelp, "Twelve o'clock! We have ten minutes to get to class!" They all scrambled up and got all their books. They left a few minutes later and were off to their first class of the new year at Hogwarts.

-----  
Like it? Review please!

Sorry if there are any mistakes, again. I had to update it weird, again. lol

Love you guys,  
Mads


	13. Chapter 13

The four teenagers were walking out of the classroom after an extensively boring, well everyone besides Hermione thought this anyway, History of Magic class. Professor Binns was still teaching the class, and even though seventh years were not required to take it, Hermione had insisted they do. For the entire class he had been droning on and on about what they would do this year and what they would learn. It was their only class for the day, which Ron was certainly pleased about. 

"Well, I'm quite excited for this year. I think we'll learn some interesting stuff." Hermione said cheerily, they were heading off to their common.

"There's nothing new for you to learn 'Mione!" Ron said, while holding his girlfriends hand, "You learned it all before you even got to Hogwarts in your first year!"

"I certainly don't know everything, Ron," Hermione said with a smile on her face. She had seemed very happy ever since they had left their common room for class, and Harry and Ginny had noticed, but didn't know why. "Since we didn't get any homework from Professor Binns- which was quite the surprise to me! I definitely thought we would have some! I mean, he's not the one to not give out homework. Oh, I hope he doesn't go easy on us this year. I did not come back to school to not be challenged. Oh my! What if all the teachers don't give homework. That would be dreadful. Wouldn't it be dreadful? We wouldn't learn a thing! I don't th-"

"Hermione!" Ginny had interrupted Hermione from her rambling speech.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, completely oblivious to what she had been doing.

Ginny laughed and said, "Never mind. What were you saying?" The three others listened, amused, to Hermione rambling on about random subjects which would have made Lavender Brown proud.

Just as Ginny was about to tell Harry about how Hermione was reminding her of Lavender, that same person came strolling around the corner towards them. Hermione hadn't noticed until Lavender had squealed, "Won Won!" and she ran towards Ron, completely oblivious to the fact that he was holding the hand of his girlfriend.

Hermione's good mood had completely left in that one moment, and was obvious by the look on her face. Ron looked as if he had just seen a humongous spider. He looked like he was going to throw up, because of the look Hermione was giving him, and how tightly Lavender was holding onto him.

Lavender kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed his two arms, leaning back to take a look at him. "Wow! Ron, you look so great! I missed you so much!" She squeezed his muscles and her eyebrows went up and down suggestively. Ron cleared his throat, obviously at a loss for words, and afraid to say anything in front of Hermione. Lavender grabbed him up into a hug once again, and over her shoulder Ron gave a pleading look to the other three.

Ginny spoke up first, "So Lavender, um, you're back for your seventh year, I noticed?"

She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Ron and looked at Ginny, "Oh yes! I didn't learn a thing last year." Hermione snorted, everyone doubted she had ever learned anything at Hogwarts, except maybe how to annoy Hermione. "And there was no Won Won there to distract me..." she said, turning back to Ron. Her fingers going up his arm like spiders. She bat her eyelashes, and looked up at Ron, smiling.

Attempting to distract her once again, Harry said, "Yeah, I heard it was pretty bad here last year..."

"Dull as tombs!" Lavender exclaimed, "The food was terrible too! I wish I had gone on that little vacation you three went on last year..." she giggled. Hermione glared at her, their little 'vacation' had not been all that great.

Lavender noticed Harry and Ginny's linked hands and gasped, the palm of her hand went up to her mouth, showing off her perfectly manicured fingernails. "You guys are dating again?! That is so great, Ginny! When did this happen? Oh! And you have separate dormitories," her eyebrows waggling up and down again, "I bet Harry likes that. Maybe Ron can show me around his room..." She looked up at Ron, her hand still on his arm, giving him a seductive look.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"I think Ron can make his own decisions," Lavender said, giving Hermione a forced smile.

"Well, since his girlfriend will be right in the next room, I don't think that'll happen." Hermione repeated, glaring at her and stepping forward, closer to Lavender.

She looked up at Ron, "I thought it was just you, Harry, Ginny, and... her," Lavender said, turning her head so she could glare at Hermione.

"That's right." Hermione said, as if talking to a five year old, "Do the math, honey."

"That is _definitely_ not math, Hermione." She looked over at the other three, and covered one side of her mouth, and whispering, as if Hermione wasn't standing right there, "Apparently being away from school hasn't helped her much." She giggled, even though no one even looked amused at her joke.

Hermione took another step closer to Lavender, "Let me make this more clear for you. _I'm_ dating Ron. _You_ are not." She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards their common.

They heard Harry say, "Listen, we have to go. See you later Lavender." And Lavender's cheerful response, "Okay!" They caught up with Ron and Hermione right when they got to the portrait. Hermione was silent, while Ron looked quite scared.

"Didn't expect her to come back this year..." Ginny said, trying to start a conversation. They walked into the common room, and Hermione dropped Ron's hand and ran to her room. They heard her sniffle before she slammed the door shut.

"Great," Ron sighed, he started walking towards Hermione's door. Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously, as Ron knocked on her door. "Hermione?" He asked gently.

"Go away!" They heard her say from inside the room.

"I-" Ron began to say to the door.

"Ron, don't make it worse," Ginny said sympathetically. Ron slumped his shoulders and walked over to the couch and leaned on it. He bent his head back.

"Why is she so upset?" Ron asked the ceiling, Ginny answered however.

"She thinks you're going to want Lavender back."

Ron snapped his head up. "What?! She knows I love her!"

"Well, no matter how strong Hermione seems on the outside, she can be insecure at times. You did date Lavender... she probably thinks Lavender is prettier than her, which is so not true, half of Lavender's weight is in makeup, and you're going to want her instead..."

Ron fell onto the couch onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life," Ron's voice was muffled.

"Well, it's like Lavender said, 'being away from school hasn't helped her much.'" Harry said, his voice high pitched, an imitation of Lavender. The three laughed at what he had said, and soon they just started laughing hysterically.

-----

Hope you liked it!

Review, review, review! I need to hear how I'm doing!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Love you guys,

Mads


	14. Chapter 14

For the past twenty minutes Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat on the couches just relaxing and talking occasionally. Ron seemed distracted however because he kept glancing towards Hermione's door, hoping she would come out soon." 

After glancing at the door for the millionth time, Ron let out a frustrated sigh and jumped off the couch. He stormed over to Hermione's door and knocked on it loudly. "Hermione! I need to talk to you!" He said firmly.

Her door swung open, her eyes puffy and red. Her eyebrows were lifted, telling him to get on with what he wanted to say.

"Listen, Hermione, you have got to know that Lavender is nothing to me. She's stupid, fake, and..." he paused, "Do I really need to explain this to you? You're everything she's not and more! I love you! How many times do I have to say that so you believe it? I love you." He repeated, putting emphasis on the three words, especially the last one. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. He continued softer this time, so Harry and Ginny couldn't hear, "You're everything to me Mione." He lifted her chin with his pointer finger, "I told you before that one of the reasons I love you is that you get really embarrassed whenever I tell you how much you mean to me."

She looked into his eyes, he smiled and then she looked away. He dropped his hand in exasperation, "I don't know what else I can say to get you to understand." He took a step backwards, he looked hurt, really hurt, "Come and talk to me whenever you actually mean what you say. Because I'm ready, I know I love you, but I'm having my doubts about how you actually feel." He turned around and Harry and Ginny noticed that his face looked as if his heart had broken into a thousand pieces. He walked out of the common room and disappeared from view.

Hermione didn't cry, maybe she had gotten all the tears out before, she just looked as if she was made of stone, no emotion.

Ginny got up from her place on the couch and walked slowly over to Hermione. She rubbed her shoulder and asked, "Hermione, are you okay?" It was like Hermione didn't even know Ginny was there because she whispered, "Ron." When she said his name, it was as if the stone had cracked. Tears started rolling down her face, and she ran towards the portrait hole, it swung open and she too disappeared from sight.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, dumbfounded. "What..." Was all Harry seemed capable of saying, Ginny merely nodded in agreement.

-----

Hermione looked everywhere for Ron, outside, in spare classrooms, the great hall, the kitchens. He was no where to be found, and that just made it harder for Hermione to hold it together. Many people stopped to try to talk to her, it must have been odd to see Hermione Granger running through the halls, tears streaming down her face, but she just kept running, desperate for Ron.

She couldn't believe she had let herself get so upset because of Lavender. She should have just swiped her away, like a fly, but no, she had cried, and let herself get so upset that she didn't even let Ron help her. And now, Ron didn't think she loved him. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. She couldn't blame him for thinking that, though, she had practically ignored his pleas for her to forget about Lavender.

She was coming out of yet another classroom, after a search for Ron within it, when she heard someone talking around the corner.

A girl gasped, "Won-Won, what's wrong?" It was Lavender. No one answered, but she knew that Ron was rolling his eyes, she almost smiled. She went closer to the corner, just enough so she wouldn't be seen.

-----

Ron rolled his eyes, he really did not want to talk to Lavender right now. He was sitting against the wall, his legs bent, arms rested on his knees.

He couldn't believe that the one person who had passed him was Lavender, the one person he did not want to see.

"Oh come on, Ron. I can always tell when something's bothering you." She said, as if the were the best of friends. "Is it Hermione Granger?" His heart broke into another thousand pieces at the sound of her name, even if it was Lavender saying it in disgust. He closed his eyes, he did not want to start crying, especially in the middle of a hallway. "It is isn't it? Hmm... Well, I could help you with your problems."

-----

Hermione noticed that there was no more talking, her eyes grew wide and she jumped around the corner to see Ron's head leaning against the wall, looking at the ceiling, and Lavender leaning in towards him. When her lips hit his, and she started kissing him, his eyes grew wide, and his arms which were on his knees, reached up to push her away. Instead of this happening, Lavender grabbed his arms, pulling him closer.

She started walking towards the two.

-----

Ron's head was leaning against the wall, he was hoping against all hope that she would just go away. Then a set of lips hit his. They weren't the normal, soft, sweet, lips that he so longed for at this moment, but lips that had slimy, strawberry flavored lip gloss covering them. He didn't kiss back. He tried to pull away, but his head was pushed against the wall. And he tried to push her away, but she grabbed his arms, so he was trapped in this unfamiliar kiss. Then he heard a voice so familiar that his heart leapt into his throat.

-----

"Get off my boyfriend," Hermione said. Her voice was calm, unwavering, and cold.

Lavender whipped her head around and let go of Ron's arms. Ron took the opportunity to jump to his feet, far away from Lavender. He wiped his mouth clean of the lip gloss left on his lips. He noticed that her face was still tearstained, and her eyes still puffy and red.

"Hermione," Ron said.

She ignored him and glared at Lavender, "If I catch you even touching Ron again, I will hex you so that you won't be able to. You got that?"

"How about-" Lavender began to retort but Ron interrupted her.

"Lavender, shut up." She looked at him and then Hermione, whom she scoffed at and turned on her heel, her blonde hair whipping around. She walked around the corner and out of sight.

They looked at each other for a moment. Ron looked sheepish and he pointed down the corridor, "I'm gonna..." and then he started walking to where he was pointing.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm and he stopped slowly turning to look at her. "I'm ready to talk," She said, she began to talk fast, "Cause you said that when I actually meant what I said than I should come talk to you. And I've been running around the whole castle looking for you. I've always meant what I've said to you Ron. I love you. You're the one for me. I never ever want to lose you. I can understand if you don't want me back. I was stupid and insecure when I shouldn't have been. I would understand if you hated me for it. I'm so sorry, and I-I love you so much."

She began to cry again, "I love you, I love you, I love you," She put her face in her hands and sobbed and kept repeating those three words. Suddenly she felt his hands on her wrists. He pulled her hands down but kept a hold on them. His famous lopsided grin was on his face and he leaned down and kissed her softly. He put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, too." She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him all over his face and neck. In between each kiss she kept saying, "I love you."

After a few moments he laughed and held her face in his hands and said, "I know." He wiped away the tears on her face and kissed her again. She reached her thumb up to his lips and wiped off the rest of the sparkly goo that was left over. They made a disgusted face at what was on his lips. They laughed.

He grabbed her hand and began walking.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione looked up at Ron and said, "In the past three hours, I have been so happy I've been ready to burst, and so sad that I thought I was going to break. That was probably the worst couple of hours of my life."

"Tell me about it..." Ron said. They walked a few more steps and then Ron spoke again, "Promise me you'll never let Lavender or anyone make you feel that way? It was even worse to see you that broken up."

"I promise." She smiled up at him and slipped her arm around his waist, "Can we walk around for awhile? Until dinner or something?"

"Of course. But we can't miss dinner. All this heartache made me hungry."

She laughed and patted his stomach and said, "Of course."

-----

Like it?

It's cheesy I know, but well, watching Disney movies all the time can do that to you.

I know, no guy is this great. Except Ron. And that's why he's so amazing.

So, I apologize for the cheesy, clichИ, fluffy stuff once again.

Review please!

Mads


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny and Harry had looked around the castle for Ron and Hermione for nearly an hour before deciding to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They walked in holding hands and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Luna who was sitting with Neville at the Gryffindor table also, they were both looking at a copy of the Quibbler. They looked up from the magazine Luna's father made and smiled in greeting. Neville pointed at something in an article and Luna began to explain to him about whatever it was. His face was disbelieving at first, but the more she talked the more he started to look interested and nodded. 

Ginny looked over at Harry with an amused smile on her face.

They heard Lavender gossiping with Parvati, they distinctly heard them saying Ron's name and occasionally Hermione's.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny and shook his head.

Lavender and Parvati looked up at the couple, "How are you guys?" Lavender asked with fake interest, obviously not wanting to know how they were doing. Before they could even answer, she said quickly, "That's great. And Ron?" This time she was interested.

Ginny answered her, "Him and Hermione are great, thanks!" She looked at Parvati, "I haven't seen you in awhile! How've you been?"

"Oh, fine. So, you and Harry are going out again?"

They nodded. "No hard feelings?" Harry asked jokingly.

She cocked her head in curiosity, "About what?" Recognition dawned on her face, "Oh, the Yule Ball." She laughed, "No, no matter how horrible it was."

Harry shifted in his seat, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

She smiled, "It's fine." She motioned towards Ginny, "You had a really good time I remember. You and Neville danced all night I heard."

Neville looked up at the sound of his name. Ginny touched his arm, and laughed, "Yeah, I had a really good time that night!"

Neville laughed. "I remember I was so nervous. I practiced dancing for weeks before it. Did you go Luna?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Oh no, I wasn't asked." She breathed. She went back to reading the Quibbler.

They all looked at Lavender.

"I went with Seamus Finnigan. He never stopped hanging out with Dean the whole time, though. So I went off with some Durmstrang boy." Lavender said, she pointed at Harry, "You know, Harry, I had my eye on you that year, but then Seamus asked me..." She shrugged her shoulders. Harry looked horrified for a split second, but swallowed it down. He smiled nervously. Ginny let out a bark of laughter at his reaction, but put her hand over her mouth, as if trying to erase it from happening.

To distract himself, Harry poured Ginny and himself some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," as she took a sip of her drink. She choked on it however as she saw something that had apparently surprised her by the entrance to the Great Hall. She put her hand to her mouth as to keep from getting the pumpkin juice all down her front.

Harry rubbed her back and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny pointed to the extremely happy couple walking towards them.

He looked startle, "Oh! Wow. That was fast."

Ron and Hermione sat down at the table across from them. "Hey guys!" Ron said, while spooning food onto his plate. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

She started coughing after trying to speak and decided to nod instead. Still rubbing her back, Harry said referring to how Ron and Hermione were together again, "Umm..."

"Oh," Hermione said, realizing what he meant. "Yeah, we're fine now." Harry had an amused smile on his face and shook his head.

Lavender seemed to slide away from them as Ron and Hermione continued to look extremely happy. They continued eating, and soon, the four Head Students walked out of the Great Hall. As they were walking, Ron and Hermione seemed very absorbed in themselves, and so, with a look at each other, Harry and Ginny walked away from them, without them noticing. They walked through the halls for awhile before speaking.

"You know, it was just this morning that Ron practically caught us shagging." Ginny said.

Harry laughed, "How could I forget?" He pulled her into a hug and began to kiss her neck. Coincidentally, he had stopped right by a broom closet. "Do you want to ride on my broomstick?" Harry asked seductively.

Ginny broke into laughter, "Harry, that has to be the worst line I've ever heard!"

"I know," he said, leaning against the wall, smirking, "I just heard Ron whisper that to Hermione." Ginny made a sound of disgust, and her face showed it, through her laughter.

Still laughing, she went over to Harry and put her palms against the wall on either side of his shoulders. "Guess we'll have to steer clear of the common room for an hour or so." She sighed overdramatically, "What do you suggest we do?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny pushed her lips onto his, her hands quickly moving into his hair. He pushed them away from the wall, and she jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. One hand was under her bum, while the other was fumbling for the doorknob to the broom closet. Her hands were on his head, helping him hold her up.

She started rubbing against his growing excitement. He groaned, and began to have even more difficulty opening the door. He finally got it open, and he ran backwards into the closet. Ginny slammed the door behind her and in the small room, they heard a yelp. Ginny jumped off Harry and as he turned around, he saw why Ginny's face had gone from curiosity to horror in a split second.

What he saw was Ron without a shirt and Hermione with her shirt unbuttoned, both against the wall. The four stood there in an awkward silence, all averting each other's eyes, for a few seconds, but for what felt like hours.

"You were just about to..." Ron said, glaring at Harry, pointing his pointer finger to his pelvic region, and then around the room.

Ginny looked at him, and laughed, apparently amused by the situation, "And _you_ were about to..." Ron cleared his throat, uncomfortably. Hermione was buttoning up her blouse, while Harry was trying very hard not to think about what him and Ginny had just been about to do.

The two stubborn Weasleys just stood there, looking at each other defiantly. Ron's gaze faltered however as he switched his gaze to Harry to glare at him. Harry suddenly had no trouble not thinking about shagging.

Ginny sent another look to Ron and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled open the door. She slammed the door and then as they walked around the corner, Ginny still pulling Harry along, stopped suddenly. She let out a relieved sigh and said, "Well, that was awkward." And as soon as she let out another sigh, she began to laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter, Gin." Harry said, rubbing his forehead, "We need to control ourselves."

Ginny continued laughing and bent over to put her hands on her knees. Her face turned to meet Harry's gaze, and just shook her head. She stood up straight, "You have nothing to worry about, Harry. Ron, my brother, was just about to shag my best friend, and his girlfriend, Hermione, in a broom cupboard. I, Ron's sister, was just about to shag you, Ron's best friend and my boyfriend in the exact same closet." She held her hands up, as if weighing the situations, "I think me and him are in the same boat for this one. And besides, I'll look after you. Don't worry." She smiled sweetly.

He cocked his head to the right, and furrowed his eyebrows, "You know, I've never looked at it that way."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her once again. "Aren't you glad you have me?" She smiled, "Now, can we continue what we were doing when we get back to our rooms?" She lifted her eyebrow. He smiled, and let her pull him to their destination.

-----

This chapter was kind of hard to write, because it was so, well, boring. At the beginning anyway.  
I hope you liked it, though. Review please! Any thoughts on what I should do next or stuff are welcome!

Oh, and I wasn't implying that Seamus and Dean were gay, by the way.

Mads


	16. Chapter 16

When the four Head students walked into the Great Hall that morning, the noise died down considerably, and everyone turned to look at Harry. 

They were all used to this, it had happened before in his previous years at Hogwarts and even in the past few weeks this year. They all assumed it was another bogus article in the Daily Prophet. One article that Harry loved to bring up was about how Ginny was an animagus and she could turn into a fox. When Harry had read that bit, he had laughed out loud and agreed, with a suggestive eyebrow waggle towards Ginny, that she 'certainly could turn into a fox when she wanted to.' This had received a glare from Ron, and raised eyebrows of fellow classmates sitting around them.

They sat down, all expecting another petty article but instead were greeted with an article titled, 'Voldemort... Back?' Ever since his demise, most people had started calling the, now gone Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The four all looked at each other, amused, they all knew he could never come back. They began to read;

'Is Voldemort, the former wizard who nearly took over the Wizarding world, back? Many believe that he could never return, but, is it really true? Most wizards believed he was gone those seventeen years ago, but he came back. He could most certainly rise again.

Many Ministry of Magic officials believe that if he were to come back, he would go after Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Lived-And-Lived-And-Lived, and anyone and everyone who associated with him. This would include girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As a matter of fact, the whole Weasley family would be in danger.'

They all looked up at each other at this part. Harry gave a weak smile, and they all skipped to the end of the article.

'Would Potter, our savior, be able to fight Him off again? Would anyone Mr. Potter knew, be safe? Is Harry Potter really someone you want to know? I, Elescius Bullip, certainly want nothing to do with our supposed savior.'

"Complete rubbish, just like all the others," Hermione said, shaking her head, throwing the newspaper to the side. "All those reporters are complete nutters." Ginny rolled her eyes at the article, and Ron shook his head in annoyance.

Harry once again, smiled weakly, and added, "Yeah... complete... rubbish."

Harry was quiet for the rest of the meal, while the other three friends talked. He knew Voldemort could never come back, he knew that was rubbish. But, what bothered him was the part of the article where it said that Ginny, Hermione, Ron and all the other people he knew would all be in danger because of him. He hated to think that just because of him, the people he loved could be gone from him forever.

-----

She awoke with a start. She heard someone moaning and movements that sounded like someone was in pain. It was coming from Harry's room.

Ginny had been up late looking over her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework she had gotten a few days before, and had fallen asleep on top of her books. She got out from under the covers and books and tip toed (even though there was no reason to be quiet) over to her door that led to the common room. Her door creaked as she came out of her room. The only light in the common room was of the glowing embers in the fireplace. She, again, tip toed over to Harry's door and knocked. There was no answer, but she continued to hear the noises she had heard before.

She began to get worried, and so she pushed the door open and was surprised at Harry's sleeping form on ... He's coming... Don't go! ...can't lose you... love you..."

Ginny rushed over to his bed. She knew who he was having a nightmare about. It was Voldemort. She said Harry's name. He did not wake up, however.

He was wrapped up in his sheets now, and was crying and panting. "No! Kill me... Leave her alone... no... stop... No!"

He was sobbing now and Ginny had grabbed his shoulder and was saying his name loudly.

"Harry!" She shook him, "Harry!" He awoke at the sound of her loud voice, and looked at her. Sweat was all over his face and bare chest.

"Ginny," he breathed. He started sobbing again, and attempted to wipe the hair away from his eyes, but he just rested his head back down instead.

She got on his bed and sat next to him, and said, concern evident in her voice, "Harry, it was just a dream," she was stroking his head and wiping the hair off his brow and whispered soothingly, "It's okay, Harry. I'm here." After a few minutes Harry began to calm down and he just lay there on the bed, while Ginny was stroking his forehead. He suddenly whipped off the bed sheets, revealing the flannel pajama pants he was wearing, and got up.

He began to pace around the room. "Harry..." Ginny began softly.

"Shit," Harry said, while running a hand through his hair. "God, I should be over this by now." He squatted down and put his face in his hands.

"Harry..." Ginny said again, getting off the bed.

"Leave me alone," He whispered. She knew she couldn't do that. He needed her right now. "God," he stood up, "I have to get out of here." He walked towards the door.

"Harry, no..." Once again, she didn't finish.

He turned towards her. He wasn't crying, yet Ginny thought it would be easier if he did. The tone of voice he was using, the sad, anguished voice, was worse than seeing him cry. It scared her.

"I-I just want this all to stop..." Harry ran a hand through his hair once again, and swallowed. "I want to walk out of here, and just┘ just disappear." He motioned towards the door, "I just want all of this to go away." He began to walk out but Ginny rushed towards him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He didn't hug her back however, "Please... just let go," he said in a pained voice, filled with emotion.

"No," Ginny said to him, "No, I'm not going to let go. I'll never let go." He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to cry again, this time onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back, and was whispering soothing words into his ear.

They stood like that for awhile, just standing there, Harry crying, and Ginny comforting him. After a few moments, Harry whispered, "Ginny, can you sleep with me tonight... in my bed... with me?"

"Of course, Harry..." Ginny pulled him to the bed and he got onto it. She pulled the covers over him and she got on as well. When she laid down, he put his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you," they both whispered and they fell asleep, holding each other close, because they would never let each other go.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry awoke to the caress of Ginny's soft hand on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and then blinked a few times. His arm was still around her waist but they were both facing each other. She smiled gently at him, and suddenly the events of the night before, or rather very early that same morning, came rushing back to him. He closed his eyes and gulped, as if trying to swallow the pain away. 

He didn't know why that article had affected him so badly. There had been others, plenty more on the same subject, but he guessed that he had been pushing back all his emotions for so long that all the pain and horrible memories came flooding back to him in that one night. That one horrible nightmare.

He wasn't sure if that newly surfaced pain would be gone in a day, week or even a couple months. But he knew one thing, Ginny would always be there for him. He had told Ginny to leave, but when she told him she would never let go, he knew she meant it.

He opened his eyes, to see Ginny's looking deep into his. "I love you. Gods, I love you," he whispered. He moved his hand from around her waist, and then rested it on her hip. She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. There was so much tenderness in that kiss. So much comfort, thanks, and love in that one single kiss.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Ginny searching for something in his. He figured she was looking for reassurance that he was okay. He moved his gaze away from her eyes, with great difficulty, they were so beautiful and full of life, and began to look anywhere but in them. She apparently could not find how he was feeling in his darting eyes, but he assumed she already knew, she asked anyway, "Are you okay?" She raised her eyebrows, they were scrunched together, showing concern.

He didn't know if he was or not. As he spoke his eyes moved back to her gaze, "As long as I'm with you." He may not be completely fine, but he knew that what he had said was true. He leaned his head forward and kissed her lips. It wasn't a quick kiss like before, so he moved closer to her body. She moved her hand from his cheek and onto the back of his neck, causing goose bumps to appear and shivers to go down his spine. His hand pulled her hips toward his so that they were pushed against each other.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, messing up her hair, and rolled over so that his upper body was on top of hers. His other hand moved to the side of her waist, where the shirt she was wearing lifted up a bit and at his touch, she also got goose bumps. He smirked against her moving lips. She noticed this, but continued kissing him, and soon she could feel his growing excitement on her leg. It was her turn to smirk, and they both stopped kissing to laugh.

Sarcastically, Harry said, referring to the article about 'Ginny's animagus' "You _are_ a fox, _Ginny Weasley_." His voice rose two octaves when he spoke her name, because at that moment Ginny chose to rub against him. His eyes grew wide, and he leaned down once again to capture her lips.

Both of his hands were on her hips now, helping her rub against him. Her hands that were in his hair did nothing but make it even more unruly.

Ginny opened her mouth while kissing him and Harry took this as permission to explore it. Harry's hands were slowly moving up her waist, her shirt moving up along with them, and as he moved his lips down to her neck, and started to nibble a spot under her ear, they heard; "Bloody hell, you guys! What do you think you're doing?!" Ron said, seething with anger.

Harry looked up from his work, that was making Ginny moan rather loudly, in surprise. Ginny sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort, but Harry didn't let her begin. "Fuck off, Ron," he said calmly, and firmly. Harry just stared at him, daring Ron to yell at him.

"Wh- I- Well- I'm- bloody hell." He stuttered. Ron was at an apparent loss for words, so he stood there for a few seconds, and then shut the door and left.

Harry looked down at Ginny. She had a hint of a smile on her face. "...What?" He asked, wondering why she was staring at him like that.

"That was..." she swallowed. Harry had been so serious when saying that to Ron, and it surprised Ginny. It was so, well, sexy. It was taking all she had not to pounce on him right at that moment.

"...What?" Harry asked again, his lips forming a smile. That smile disappeared however and he started gaping at her because Ginny pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him. She could apparently not control herself any longer. She started untying the string on his pajama pants and slipped them off. She threw them on the floor and she started kissing him as she got rid of his boxers as well.

He got over his surprise and their mouths seemed to be glued together as they moved their hands all over each other. They only separated their mouths to get her shirt off. She pulled off her shorts and panties and now he was working on her bra. He was having surprising trouble with it this time. He didn't normally have this much trouble with it, they had done this quite often. He grunted in annoyance, and was having trouble concentrating on kissing Ginny and getting the fangled them off.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hands, she threw them off and then got her bra off. "We can practice later," she whispered, before helping him slide into her.

-----

Gah! I hate ending a chapter like this, because it's always really awkward... lol

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.

Love you guys,  
Mads


	18. Chapter 18

It was late in the morning on that same day, Saturday, as Ginny and Harry came out of his room. Ginny had gotten over her lack of self control and got Harry up and told him to take a shower and clean up. She then talked to him about starting the quidditch try out process while he was in the shower. She knew that quidditch would lift his mood. She continued to, though she would not admit it, lecture him about it as they walked out of the room. 

Harry had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was drying his hair with another towel. He took the towel away from his head revealing his extremely messy jet black hair and amused expression. She stopped mid-sentence to laugh at his hair's appearance.

"I think I'm going with this 'do today. What do you think?" He said, acting as if he were modeling.

She stared at her boyfriend posing for a few seconds, and then said, sarcastically, "Hmm. I don't think it's quite you. Here, let me..." She leaned up to kiss him, and put her hands in his hair, 'styling' it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so that there was barely any space between them.

She moved her hands down his bare chest and down to the towel that was tied around his waist. She put her hand under the knot holding it up, and loosened it. He stopped kissing her immediately and put his hands on the towel, keeping it secure. He cleared his throat and swallowed, his voice cracked when he said, "I gotta change."

She smiled, mischievously, "I'll be waiting," she said in a mock seducing voice. He laughed nervously and walked into his room. She laughed and went into her room and sat on her bed. She straightened up the books she had been using the previous night and dropped them onto the floor.

She looked around her room, and realized that it looked like it was barely lived in. She hadn't slept in here a lot this year. Ginny liked to be in Harry's arms at night, and Harry likewise. She definitely wouldn't sleep in it much more, she didn't want to leave Harry alone again.

Just as she was about to contemplate how Harry was doing he, in the process of putting on a t-shirt, showed up at the door. He put his hands in his jean pockets and leaned on the doorway. This pose made Ginny lose control once again, he was just so damn sexy! And he wasn't even trying!

She stared at him, and he stared at her. She squinted her eyes, as if she were mad at him. A grin appeared on his face, and he raised his eyebrows. She smiled.

Ron appeared at the doorway, next to Harry, just looking at them, Ginny and Harry barely seemed to notice him. He looked at the two, and his face turned to confusion. "What are you guys doing?" Ginny's eyes snapped towards him, and Harry took his hands out of his pockets, standing up straight. Ron rolled his eyes, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "So, mate, when are the quidditch tryouts starting?" Ginny sent a look at Harry, as if telling him her lecture had not been for nothing.

Harry rolled his eyes and said vaguely, "I'll put up a notice today," he added vaguely, walking out of the room, "and they'll be next week or something."

"Great Harry, thanks for the details." Ron said sarcastically, following him. Harry threw a broad smile over his shoulder at Ron. Ginny sat smiling on her bed, faintly hearing the two boys joking around in the common room. She couldn't believe Ron wasn't being weird about that morning when he walked in on them. Maybe he had finally understood that she and Harry were in a relationship too. Maybe.

She leaned down so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. She heard Harry laughing rather hard, and she closed her eyes, soaking it in. She laid like that for a while and when she was on the brink of sleep, she heard a soft knocking on the door. She lifted her head up to see Hermione in the doorway.

"Hey," she said.

Ginny smiled in greeting and patted the spot next to her. Hermione laid down next to her in the same position. Ginny turned her head towards Hermione and said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, turning her head towards her best friend. They heard another burst of laughter, Ron's louder this time. Hermione smiled at the sound and said, "They're so cute. Whenever they joke around like that, it reminds me of our first couple years here."

Ginny smiled, "That shows how much they've grown up."

Hermione laughed. "Apparently Harry has. He told Ron off for walking in on you two?"

Ginny punched the air, exaggeratedly, and sighed, "Finally!" She grinned, and looked at Hermione, "And he didn't just tell him off, but he told him to fuck off. Which was even better." Hermione laughed. Another burst of laughter came from the other room and Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What are they talking about in there?"

"I'm not really sure, I walked in mid-conversation, and all I heard was," her voice changed to imitate Ron, "'I seriously doubt she would become an elephant to shag me, Harry.' And then I just walked away."

Ginny went into a fit of laughter herself, and exclaimed, "What?! What in hell could they be talking about?"

"Lavender, I suppose." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Or you..." Ginny suggested, and Hermione laughed at her comment. "You never know." She said, sarcastically. They both lay on the bed amused for a few moments, listening to the boys joking around.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked after awhile.

"Hmm?" The way her friend had said her name, Ginny got a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"This is really uncomfortable."

"What is?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"This position. My back is starting to hurt."

Ginny laughed, relieved. "It really is." She brought herself up from the bed, soon followed by Hermione, and said, "Lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, and said amusedly, "Wow. You've been hanging around Ron _way_ too much."

-----

Well? What do you think?

Once again, if there are any mistakes, don't be alarmed, I have to put the chapters up weird.

Well, thanks for reading, and please review!

Oh Gambler of Fate, I'll stop having them shack up so much. Unless anyone protests?

Love you guys,  
Mads


	19. Chapter 19

Ron and Harry had invited Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, there former room mates, to the Head students dormitory. The two Head girls were in the library studying. 

Upon entering, the three friends of Harry and Ron said a few inappropriate words, that surely Hermione would not have approved of.

"Merlin..." Neville said, looking around the room like the other two newcomers. They went and plopped down on the couches, becoming even more impressed.

"Damn, and you get to be right next door to the girls?" Seamus said, nodding his head slowly, smiling slyly. His eyebrows went up and down quickly, "Damn," he repeated, slower this time. They all laughed.

"I bet Harry always has somewhere to sleep." Seamus lifted his eyebrows quickly again. He looked at Ron, "Sorry, Ron," he said, knowing how the older brothers in the Weasley family were overprotective. He looked at Harry, "But Ginny always seemed a little more... outgoing." At this Ron rolled his eyes, Harry scratched his head, trying to hide his smile, and Dean did the same. He had in fact dated Ginny, and they hadn't only had quick kisses. She definitely wasn't shy.

Harry noticed Dean's actions, and looked at him for a split second. "Er, sometimes." Harry said. Though he had told Ron off for being a git about him and Ginny, he still didn't want to talk about it right in front of him, or anyone for that matter.

Seamus laughed and said, "I'm sure Ron's gotten plenty..." He rolled his eyes, and everyone except Ron laughed.

The latter merely looked disgruntled, "I have gotten plenty, thank you." Ron said.

Dean and Seamus wolf whistled at the same time. "Hermione? Really?" Neville said, in the most un-Neville-like tone, "Man, if only I had asked her to the Yule Ball before Krum."

Ron, who was sitting next to him, leaned over and pushed his shoulder, "Bugger off."

"Yeah, you guys," Harry said, leaning back in his chair, "I assure you he's gotten plenty. Trust me."

They all laughed and Ron looked satisfied.

-----

Ginny and Hermione were in the library trying to suppress their laughter. Hermione had unsuspectingly picked up a book called, 'A Spell in the Night.'

"Why would this be at Hogwarts?" Ginny whispered, "'How to put a spell on your sex life.' We don't need this, now do we?" She laughed, while putting the book back on the shelf.

"No, ma'am," Hermione assured Ginny with a sly smile on her face. Ginny rolled her eyes, and pretended to gag.

They started packing their books back into their bags, and as they put the bag on their shoulders, they noticed Lavender Brown walking towards them.

"Hey, Ginny," she said, as if Hermione weren't there, "I hope you know that there are five guys in your dormitories." She giggled. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other startled. Still not seeming to notice Hermione, Lavender said, "Ron," she seemed to sigh his name, "Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville." She held a finger out at every name mentioned, like she had trouble remembering them all.

"Umm, thanks Lavender." Ginny said, curiously, "How do you know they're all there?"

"I was sitting near them at dinner today. They were discussing guy stuff," she giggled again, "and then they ended up talking about the dormitories, and they went off there." She picked up her hand and examined her nails. "Well, I better go. See you, Ginny!"

They didn't even bother saying goodbye as her blonde hair whipped around, practically hitting their faces, and walked away.

Hermione looked at Ginny as they began walking out of the door of the library, "Do we dare go in there?" Referring to their dormitories.

Ginny shrugged, "We can always hide in our rooms till they're all gone." They laughed.

Once they got back to their common room, they went through the portrait, and was greeted by rambunctious boys laughing hysterically and talking very loudly. They didn't seem to notice the two girls entering, so Hermione and Ginny just looked on with amused expressions on their faces.

They saw Harry pick up a bottle of firewhiskey and down the rest in one gulp. The two girls' faces soon turned toward each other, no longer amused.

Of course, this hadn't been the first time they had all drank. They had had plenty of parties and celebrations over the summer that required plenty of drinking. But in the middle of a school week like this was what the girls didn't like, and they were obviously drunk.

Over the loud laughter Seamus spoke up, "So, Harry, what've you 'n Ginny done?"

"What've we_ done_?" Harry slurred, suggesting the obvious, "Well, there was this one time, where she-"

"Hey, hey," Ron spoke, pointing a drunken finger at Harry, "Don' say that. She's my sister!"

Neville spoke up, "Hermione, then." He said, having great difficulty saying her name, waving a hand towards Ron.

They all laughed for no reason and Ron gulped, and began smiling as he started talking. "We were alone in here one night-"

"Ron!" Hermione said horrified. Ron turned his head towards the noise. His expression turned to fear as he saw her face.

"'Mione!" He slurred.

The other boys started to make 'oooo' noises. Harry had been the loudest, but then he had noticed Ginny standing there as well, and apparently had forgotten what he had just been about to say before Ron interrupted him, and his face broke into a wide grin. "Ginny, love!" He stumbled up from his chair, and started walking over to her. His drunken state had apparently stopped all comprehension, because he did not notice the glare Ginny was giving him.

"Follow me, Harry," Ginny said sternly. The boys made the noises again, Harry turned around and gave the others a wink and a smile.

Ginny opened the door and stepped into it. She held the door open for Harry to walk in, and when he got fully into her room, she slammed the door shut, drowning out the wolf whistles.

"Harry-" She began angrily. She was not able to finish however because Harry had grabbed her around the waist and locked her lips with his. She pushed on his chest, trying to get him off. When she backed her head away, their lips disconnecting, his mouth lunged for hers again. But they didn't reach their destination however, because Ginny's hand went up to his face and pushed his head away.

"Ginny, what're you-" His voice not only slurred, but muffled and full of confusion.

"Get off me, Harry!" With one final push she got his arms off of her from around her waist, and he fell to the ground flat on his back. He hit his head on the hard floor and out of his mouth came a sound of pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed, "Getting yourself roaring drunk when you have classes tomorrow?!"

"'M no' tha' drunk," Harry slurred.

"And you're acting like a typical male jerk," she continued, "Talking about what you and I do in private! Thank God for Ron. You would have gone on and on telling those other immature idiots everything that we've done."

He eased himself up onto his elbows, looking up at her with wide bloodshot eyes. He was swaying a bit, and she just glared down at him. She shook her head and began walking to the door.

"Ginny, love," he stumbled to his feet, he had sobered up a little from all the yelling, but he was still most definitely drunk. "I-" he stopped. His face expressed surprise, and then urgency, because his eyes grew wide. He threw up onto the floor, and though Ginny was angry, she knew she couldn't just let him throw up everywhere. Especially since it was her room.

She sighed and said, "Harry just-" he threw up again. She turned her head away from the mess, and grabbed his arm and brought him to the bathroom. "Just stay here, and try to aim for the toilet."

She went into her room and cleaned up the mess with her wand. She could hear Harry getting rid of his dinner. She knew she could just bring him to Madame Pomfrey and she'd give him a simple potion. No matter how cynical it seemed, she didn't want him to have the easy way out. God knew the first time she got drunk her mum didn't either.

To get away from the sound of Harry moaning, she went into the common room where there were still three other drunk boys. "Out," she said simply, pointing to the door.

"Ya wanna be alone with Harry, eh?" Seamus said with a wink. The other two laughed.

But Ginny just stated again, "Out."

"Fine, fine," Seamus said, the three stumbled over to the portrait hole and climbed out. As the portrait closed, she could hear Hermione yelling at Ron. She distinctly heard Hermione say, "You're Head Boy, Ron! You need to grow up. Shut up, you three," she said at the sound of the three exiting boy's laughter.

She went over to the couch and looked at the three empty bottles on the table and sighed. She fell onto the couch and closed her eyes. She fell asleep within minutes.

-----

Well? What do you think? Review and tell me! I get so many people who add me to their favorite stories and authors, but some of you guys don't review! Please do! It means a lot.

I really hate alcohol in general, so that's why I had Ginny and Hermione act that way. Because that's probably how I would react. As dorky as it seems.

I was going to add more to the end of this chapter, but I wanted to get this up today. I'm going to be away for a few days, so I won't be able to update for maybe a week. -gasp- I know! Not updating everyday? It's absurd!

Please review!

Love you guys,

Mads


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny woke up to the maroon fabric of the couch she had slept on all night. She groaned when she saw the clock on the wall that read six o'clock in the morning. She knew she could never go back to sleep, so she rolled over and saw the three fire whiskey bottles on the table. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Had she drank last night? Then comprehension dawned on her face. Harry. He was in for it today. 

She thought of a clever scheme to really make Harry pay for last night. She got up and walked over to her room that he was probably still in. She opened the door, and through the open bathroom door, she saw Harry sleeping next to the toilet. She rolled her eyes.

She slammed her door shut, Harry jolted awake. He immediately regretted this however, for the sudden movement had caused a pounding pain in his head. The pain reminded him too much of when his scar would hurt when Voldemort was still alive. He opened his eyes wide, startled. The bright lights did not help his headache. Then he remembered, vaguely, something about last night. "Damn," he mumbled, putting his hand up to his forehead. He had drank over the summer, but hadn't exactly gotten as drunk as he had last night.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ginny said brightly, and louder than usual. She walked over to the door and lit the lights in the room with her wand. She flushed the toilet, not only to irritate Harry, but so she wouldn't throw up in it as well.

He groaned in annoyance. He covered his ears and rolled onto his side. Ginny bent down and put her face level with his. She spoke loudly, "What's wrong, baby?" He groaned again, and if Ginny wasn't mistaken, whimpered. "You have class in a few hours, you better get up," she said. She grabbed his arm and jerked him up.

"Oof," Harry moaned. He felt very dizzy.

There was a green tint to Harry's face, and Ginny knew she could not do this to him any longer. She said, "Okay, Harry," she walked him over to the bed, "Just lie down," he got on the bed and she summoned a glass of water that she placed on the night table next to her bed, "here's some water. If you need anything I'll be right outside, okay?" She was stroking his forehead, getting the hair out of his eyes. He nodded his head, and managed to open his eyes to smile up at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.

Before she left the side of her bed, Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, she heard, "...love you..." before he fell asleep.

-----

Ginny and Hermione had gone to breakfast, while their boyfriend's had been sleeping. They didn't wake them up until their classes were about to begin. The two boys were certainly regretting their activities the night before because though sleeping had a helped a bit, their heads were still pounding and they were in no state to learn.

When the four teenagers had gone to lunch, Professor McGonagall had come up to talk to them about their duties and what they had done so far this year. It was very coincidental that she had done this the day the two boys had horrible hangovers. The two girls agreed the woman had suspected something was up, even though she had said nothing about it.

After lunch, they all went back to their common room and Hermione finally gave in and gave them a potion for their alcohol induced illness. They were now able to write their essays, and the girls were relieved that they didn't have to keep hearing the boys' complaints.

Soon after, Harry had made a notice for Quidditch tryouts, which would be held in a few days, and posted it in the Gryffindor common room. Much excitement had been stirred due to this, and Harry had been bombarded with attention from younger students at dinner.

As Ginny and Harry were walking back to the Head students' dormitory, Ron and Hermione had mysteriously disappeared once they left the Great Hall, Ginny was scolding Harry.

"Now, Harry, if there are other students who are better than me at being chaser, or any other position, then don't put me on the team just because we're shagging, okay?" She looked over at Harry, who was looking at a list of people who had signed up for the tryouts. There were about twenty. "Okay, Harry? Harry!"

Harry absentmindedly looked at Ginny and said, "There's no one better than you, Gin." He went back to looking at the list.

Ginny sighed, "You know that's not true. Harry, seriously. I saw some third and fourth years that seemed very-"

Harry dropped the list of potential teammates onto the floor, and grabbed Ginny around the waist and pushed her against the wall. She let out a small sound of surprise before Harry spoke slowly and quietly, "There is no one better than you, Ginny Weasley." She bit her lip, where she could feel Harry's warm breath. He moved his head closer to hers so that there was a mere inch between them and whispered, "At anything." He closed the gap between them and started kissing her slowly and sensuously.

It was a good thing Ginny was being held at the waist by Harry, because otherwise she may have fallen onto the ground. This kiss was making her muscles weak, and she was beginning to become heated with excitement.

Just as she was starting to put her arms around his neck, he ripped his lips from hers and bent down on the floor and picked up the list. She slid down the wall with her eyes wide, and swallowed. He began to walk away so she got up from the floor. He looked back and smiled. "One foot in front of the other, and you've got it!" She smiled back and took his advice and started walking towards him. He began to walk backwards away from her, and she sped up so she could catch up to him.

She linked her arm with his, and they both looked at each other and said, at the same time, "I love you." They laughed. "I know," they said together. They were lost in a fit of laughter until they reached their common room.

-----

Ok guys, there you go. I worked very hard and fast (dirty minds!) on this chapter so I could get it up today. I just got back yesterday, so please forgive me for the minor wait.

Now, I got literally like two reviews, but plenty of story alerts/favorite stories alerts, for the last chapter. This is not exceptable, readers! lol Seriously, it made me sad. : (

Please please please review! Great... now you've got me begging.

Love you guys,

Mads


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had been flying on his broomstick in the midst of twenty or so students, who more than half were only there because of Harry, for almost half the day. Harry had made his decision and chosen Ginny, Dean Thomas, and reluctantly, Cormac McLaggen as chasers. The beaters were once again Richie Coote and Jimmy Peakes. Ron was of course Keeper. Harry was quite proud of his decision, though there were no new players, he thought this was best, especially since the younger students who had come seemed to not know a thing about Quidditch. 

Harry had lowered to the ground, and had made a simple landing, hearing a group of girls gasp and giggle at Harry's skill. One girl in this group was Catriona, the muggleborn girl from the restaurant the four teenager's had gone to in Diagon Alley over the summer. She once again had her eyes only on Ron the entire time. Which did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who had been watching the tryouts in the stands.

A particular forward girl, named Sara, squealed and went up to Harry and said, "Oh, Harry, your hair is so messed up from all that flying!" She giggled, and licked her fingers, attempting to do it seductively, placing them in his hair, trying to fix it.

He stole a glance at Ginny who was eyeing the girl, with crossed arms, and was glaring at her. He grabbed Sara's hand and dropped it, saying, "Er, thanks. It's usually, er, like that..." he trailed off awkwardly. The girl giggled and moved back to the group of girls.

"Er," he began quietly, but continued louder, talking to the whole group of students, "Thank you, everyone for coming out today. I'll have the list of players up tomorrow, and I just wanted to say that you all did a great job, and my decision will be very hard to make." Harry said, not altogether truthfully. Cormac snorted at Harry's speech, and Harry's eyes moved to his easy frame leaning on his broom. Harry was having second thoughts on putting him on the team.

Most students began to walk back to the school, but the group of girls, Ginny and Ron stayed behind. Ginny was beaming at him, but before she had a chance to even take a few steps toward her boyfriend, the swarm of girls moved toward Harry, and surrounded him. Catriona however, walked over to Ron, and began playing with his uniform. Hermione noticed the girl coming up to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ron." She looked up through her eyelashes at him. "You never called!" Catriona said, referring to the number she had slipped him, and fake pouted. He scratched his head nervously, not quite sure what to say. "Looks like you'll need to be punished," She said, seductively. She put her hand around his waist and squeezed his bum.

He jumped away, and said, "Er, sorry. I don't have a telemephone."

He didn't have to say anything else, because Hermione had come up to them and looked at her wrist that had no watch on it. "Oh, look at the time! We better go." She grabbed Ron's hand and they walked towards to castle, leaving a very disgruntled girl behind them.

Meanwhile, Harry was being bombarded by seven or eight teenage girls. "Harry! You are so great at Quidditch!" "Could I have a ride on your broomstick?" While Harry was getting a few words in between, such as, "Er, I've got to-" But would eventually be cut off by another question.

Ginny stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the cluster around Harry. She grabbed her broomstick that was on the ground, and walked over to the swarm of girls. "Alright, ladies. Step aside." She said, shooing the girls away from Harry, who all looked Ginny up and down, glaring at her. She continued, "Harry has better things to do," she grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him away, "Thank you," she said, after a girl reluctantly stepped aside from Ginny's stride.

The girls stormed off, some still giggling while Harry and Ginny moved towards the broom shed. Ginny had a strong hold on Harry's arm, who was still being dragged away by his girlfriend. "Ouch, Gin. I think you can let go now," Harry uttered. She let go and he rubbed the spot on his arm that she had been grasping. After a few moments, Harry continued, trying to stir up a conversation in the uneasy silence, "So, I already have my decision made for the team. It'll be you, Ron, and Cormac, as cha-"

"Yeah," Ginny said over her shoulder, "I know who you chose. I was really hoping for a challenge, but since those girls didn't exactly have an interest in _Quidditch_," She emphasized the last word, "I didn't really have to try. I suppose you will have to choose Cormac as another chaser." She let out a sound of disgust. "He was so confident, though. It was like he had a broomstick up his arse."

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment but he was a little distracted. He was quite enjoying the view of Ginny backside. Her hips were moving side to side, asking him to look at them. "You're right, there's not really any other choice..." Harry trailed off and gulped. They were nearly at the broom shed, and she was a few strides ahead of Harry. He used his long legs to his advantage and came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she yelped in confusion and amusement. He bent his head down and started kissing her neck.

"Harry," she began to protest, but it came out as a moan. She turned around in his arms and their lips met. The kiss was just like the one the night before, slow and sensuous. Their mouths were glued together, moving with each other. Ginny put her hands into Harry's hair and pulled him towards the door of the shed. They pushed through the door and as soon as it had swung closed, Ginny jumped up so that her legs were around Harry's waist. She started grinding her groin into his. Harry's hand, which was on her bum, was only helping her movements.

When they came up for air, Ginny said breathlessly, "You're really sweaty. I think you need a shower." Without skipping a beat, they began kissing feverishly this time, and Harry started walking with Ginny around his waist, toward the showers.

They freed each other of their clothing and pulled the curtain closed. Harry turned on the water and it began to drip down their bodies. Ginny grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled his face towards hers. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Their bare bodies were pressed against each other, and the hot water was not helping their need for each other.

Harry groaned as she started moving her body against his. He couldn't believe how well they fit together. She was just so beautiful, sometimes the mere sight of her caused him to lose control.

Apparently Harry did this to Ginny as well because she pushed him against the wall of the shower, and started kissing down from his mouth, across his jaw, and down his chest until she met the center of his excitement. She kneeled down and kissed it. He looked down at her in shock and she raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. When she was about to take him in her mouth, they heard the door open and someone say something. Harry quickly picked up Ginny's clothes that were by the shower and threw them inside the shower, getting them soaked.

"Harry?" It was Ron. Ginny closed her eyes in frustration and looked up at Harry. She raised her eyebrows, telling him to speak.

"Er, yeah?" Harry said, attempting to sound casual.

"Umm, is Ginny in here?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Oh," Harry looked down at Ginny for an answer. She looked at him as if he had three heads. _'No!'_ she mouthed. "Er, no." Harry said.

Ginny waited, expecting her brother to leave, but instead he said, "Right. Good, because I was wondering if I could, er, talk to you... about... something." Ron trailed off awkwardly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry said, "Oh. Sure." She looked up at him with wide eyes. _'What?!'_ she mouthed angrily. _'What?'_ he mouthed confusedly.

"It's about Hermione." Ron continued. She started to laugh about how awkward this was going to be.

Harry leaned his head against the wall trying not to look at her, because otherwise he would start to laugh as well. His voice cracked as he spoke, "What about her?"

"Well, you know how much I love her?"

Ginny mouthed, _'awww.'_ Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. He said, "Yes, Ron. You say it all the time."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, well... I've been thinking, and well, I've been thinking about asking her to... to..."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, knowing what he was about to say. "Ask her what, Ron?"

"T-to... marry me." Ron stuttered.

"What?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised, "Like, now?" Ginny smiled at how happy the idea would make Hermione.

"Well, no. Maybe at the end of the school year. I mean, it's a big decision, don't you think?" Ron said. This time, Harry couldn't keep in his laughter, and neither could Ginny, so Harry had to fake a coughing fit to cover up her laugh. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, fine." He cleared his throat, "Well, yes, Ron, it is a big decision."

"Or I was thinking over Christmas break."

This time Harry was actually coughing from the air he had choked on. "Whoa, Ron. That's a little soon. I mean, you only started dating this summer." Ginny gave him a disapproving look, she definitely didn't think it was too soon. They had practically loved each other since second year. "Well, what I'm saying is, you should probably wait until school's out, and you have a job." Ginny smiled and nodded her head in approval. The water had began to get cold and the couple began to shiver. Harry shut off the water, which only made the cold worse, and grabbed his wand and summoned two towels.

"Well, you know- Why do you need two towels?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I like to dry my hair with... one..." Harry said, making it up off the top of his head. Ginny smiled at him and snatched one of the towels out of his hands.

Ron snorted, "You're such a girl, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

Ginny laughed out loud, and Ron had apparently noticed. "Whoa, you really are. I think you just laughed like a girl, mate." Ron laughed, "So, when were you planning on asking Ginny the big question, anyway? You were talking about it the other day, and you said-"

Harry interrupted his best friend, attempting to say a few sentences, which sounded like, "Oh- ha- I dunno- er- ha, umm- yeah." and Ginny had whipped her head up to look at her boyfriend with a stunned look on her face. He did everything to not look at Ginny. Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower, being careful to keep Ginny concealed.

_'Harry's been thinking about asking me to marry him?'_ Ginny thought, a broad smile erupting on her face.

"Now your tongue is tied? You seemed pretty excited about it last week." Ron said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

Harry spoke loudly and quickly, "Okay, er- what time is it? Oh wow, time to go, I suppose." She heard him walking towards the door.

"But you're not even dressed yet." Ron said in confusion. There was a soft whoosh and Harry had summoned his clothes and they had materialized on his body. The towel was now folded neatly on a bench in the room. Ron laughed and said, "Alright, then." As they walked out the door, Ginny heard Ron say jokingly as they walked out, "So, who'd you choose to replace me as keeper?"

When Ginny was sure they were gone, she got out of the shower and put her clothes on. A smile was plastered on her face as she walked up to the castle.

-----

Whoo! Longest chapter, so far! _Please_ review and tell me what you think.

You guys are great! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers (lovesreading2, sourapple, jewbacca [sorry, once again, about that whole mishap, Amber13drummer, Tina101 [ha, wow, but Iliterally_ just_ realized that could be a reference to zoey101. Is it? Because that show is my guilty pleasure. Trust me, _very _guilty pleasure) If I missed anyone, tell me, but everyone is greatly appreciated for reviewing, even if it was only once or twice.

Love ya,

Mads


	22. Chapter 22

About a month had gone by since the Quidditch tryouts. The Gryffindor team was doing very well, winning every match they played. In result of their continuous winning streak, many parties had been held in the Head students dormitories, much to Hermione's dismay. She had great difficulty studying with the loud music and with Ron telling her to join in to the fun. This would cause Hermione to yell at her boyfriend for annoying her, and Ron would then sulk in his room the rest of the night. 

Ginny and Harry, on the other hand, were always hyped up after every match, and so they would dance together in the middle of the common room, rather provocatively, laughing and kissing.

Ginny had not mentioned the proposal Harry had been thinking about, and Harry hadn't either. She had looked at him oddly with a wide smile on her face for awhile, and Harry had tried to avoid her eyes for a few days, but otherwise, their relationship had not taken any further steps forward. Ginny was fine with this, they were way too young, but just the thought of Harry thinking about that step in their relationship made her have odd, giddy, expressions toward her boyfriend.

Catriona and Lavender had formed some sort of team of their own to try to win over Ron, or at least get him to break up with Hermione. They had flirted, dressed provocatively, which wasn't exactly much of a change of routine for them, and even made up lies about Hermione, that of course no one, especially Ron, ever believed.

The group of girls that Harry had seen at the tryouts had added a few new members to their giggling posse, and were trying to sabotage the relationship with Ginny and Harry, in many of the same ways Catriona and Lavender had.

It was now December and the students were getting ready to go home for the Holidays. Harry could not wait for Christmas at the Burrow. He had written to Mrs. Weasley that he wouldn't want to intrude, but upon reading the stern response back from her mother, Ginny had hit him on the shoulder and scolded him for being so, well, Harry.

He was more than ecstatic to spend it there for many reasons. One, he would be with the Weasley's plus Hermione, and two, the only thing Harry had to worry about was the siblings of his girlfriend. All Weasley brothers would be there, which when Harry thought about this, made him sick to his stomach. He may have gotten Ron off his back, but there were still four others to worry about.

Ginny was very excited as well, and had not actually remembered that all her brothers would be spending their holiday at the Burrow. The teenagers would not be having there own rooms like they did over the summer, due to the extra people around the house, much to the couples' dislike.

Ginny was now sitting on the couch in the common room with her suitcases next to her. She was waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It had taken her about ten minutes for her to pack, since she merely threw her clothes and other belongings into the suitcases with magic. Harry however was taking his precious time folding his clothes neatly by hand, instead of magic. Lately, Harry had taken to being neat and organized, which was the exact opposite of how Ginny was.

Hermione had, of course, used magic to pack, although it was neater than Harry's was even when he was doing it by hand. Ron had even beaten Ginny in completing the task of throwing everything in to his bags. This was the reason Hermione was taking so long because she had made Ron repack, by hand none the less. Ginny had had the pleasure of overhearing Hermione murmur into his ear that she would 'repay him later,' after which Ron hurriedly went into his room with her to pack.

Ginny was getting impatient. Though she loved staying at Hogwarts, she couldn't wait to see her family. She put her arm on the armrest of the couch she was sitting on and began rapidly tapping her finger on it. She was growing even more impatient by the minute and so she jumped up from the couch and went to see if Harry was almost ready.

"Harry?" She said, coming toward the door. When she was in the doorway she stuttered, "Ha-a-a-ry!" For the sight she saw was a marvelous one. Harry was shirtless and lifting his bag over his head to check if there was anything else on the floor. Though he was still rather skinny, his muscles were more defined due to the Quidditch practices, and he definitely had filled out even more than he had been at the beginning of the year.

He put down his suitcase and looked in her direction. His eyebrows were knit together in puzzlement and his head was cocked to one side. She must have looked dumbfounded because he asked, "You okay?" He raised his eyebrows and with a flick of his wand he cast a spell to see if there were any belongings of his that he had not packed yet. As he was looking at Ginny a sock flew out from under his bed and hit him in the face. Ginny laughed and he grinned. "What's so funny, Ms. Weasley?" Harry said jokingly. He took a few steps toward her.

She tried to respond but she couldn't manage croak out any words. Harry made the same expression as before and asked, "Seriously, are you okay?"

She shook her head, trying to come out of the daze she was in. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked around his room and asked, "You ready?" He nodded and he sent his suitcases into the common room with a flick of his wand. Harry put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. He nodded his head, satisfied with his cleanliness. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Harry, why don't you have a shirt on? You _might_ need it since it _is_ December." She said sarcastically.

Harry replied jokingly, "To make you want me." He flexed his muscles exaggeratedly. She laughed. Little did he know that having no shirt on actually did make her want him. He was completely oblivious whenever girls checked him out, and it seemed like he didn't even know he was good looking.

"Oh yeah, Potter? With that ego no one, including me, will want you. They won't even want to sneak into your room and wisk you away for a hot night of passion." She joked warningly. She whipped around and skipped to the common room and once again sat down on the couch.

Harry came out of the room with raised eyebrows. He said, "Well, with this body," he pointed to his torso, "No one can resist not wisking me away for a hot night of passion."

"I think not, Mr. Potter." She said in a business-like tone. "Because _I_ can."

"I don't think it's possible." He said, mockingly being nonchalant. Harry sat down next to Ginny. She put her legs onto his thighs so that she was lying down on the couch.

She shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." He smirked and put his hands on her hips and slid her towards him so that she was now sitting on his lap. She laughed, surprised that he was so strong. She put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Maybe not." She closed the short distance between them and kissed him on the lips. It ended soon after however because Hermione and Ron came out from Ron's bedroom, looking a little ruffled, but they had apparently finished what Hermione had made Ron do, because Ron and Hermione's bags flew out and landed next to the others.

Harry and Ginny's heads turned to the other couple and Ron looked distastefully at them, but didn't say anything. Ginny climbed off Harry much to Harry's displeasure, and said, "Finally! I've been waiting." She looked around the room and said, "Okay, I think we're ready. You guys ready? Good. Let's go. The house elves are bringing our stuff to the train right? Yeah. Good. Okay! Let's head out!" She said hurriedly, with an excited clap.

The other three looked amused and nodded their heads. Ginny ran over to Harry and grabbed his hand to pull him out. She started pulling him towards the portrait hole. "Come on, guys!" She said turning around to look at Ron and Hermione, who started walking, following Ginny.

As they were walking, or rather Ginny was speed walking while pulling Harry along, he looked back to see Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up. "Uh, Gin? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I love Christmas!" Ginny said beaming.

Harry looked amused, "I can see that. But, shouldn't we wait for them?" He said pointing to Ron and Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders and kept pulling him. "Gin," he began. He rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Ginny, who was not expecting his sudden stop, almost fell flat on her face, and she would have if Harry hadn't been holding her hand.

"What-" She said, as Harry grabbed her and picked her up into his arms, so that her legs were draped over one arm. He turned around waiting for Hermione and Ron. He ignored Ginny's struggle. "What are you doing, Harry? Put me down! Bloody hell, Harry!"

They caught up with Harry and Ginny. Ron said, "Thanks, mate." Harry smiled and they began walking again.

"Harry!" Ginny complained. She gave up with her struggle to get Harry to let go and lay in his arms for a few moments. "You can't go two seconds without showing how big and strong you are, can you?"

Ron let out a loud laugh at what Ginny had said, and Harry looked at him amused. "I don't need to show it, Gin-_evra_. It just comes naturally." Ginny slapped on the head for calling her by her real name. He jokingly went on, "And I can't help that people are so attracted to me." Ron and Hermione laughed hysterically at this and even Ginny had a hint of a smile on her face.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. As they rounded the corner to go get onto the Hogwarts Express, they saw a few of the girls that were obsessed with Harry. When they saw him holding Ginny, they sighed and looked longingly at Harry's muscles. When Ginny saw the depressed looks on their faces, Ginny laughed into his shoulder and the other three could barely keep straight faces.

Harry finally let Ginny down once they got to the train, but kept a hold of her hand so his excited girlfriend wouldn't run off. They got onto the train and found a compartment that they would stay in for the long train ride back home.

-----

Hope you utterly and completely loved this chapter. lol

Please review, and maybe give me some suggestions for upcoming chapters? wink I noticed the other day that I haven't put Hagrid into my story, and I'm not going to. If you really really love Hagrid, than... too bad. lol. I really don't like him as a character. I never have, never will. So... you'll just have to live without him. :

Mads


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny could barely sit still once they were on the train. She was repeatedly looking out the window as if checking if she could see the Burrow from where they moving along. 

She was tapping the cushion of the seat with her finger making a bit of noise that was making Hermione look up from the book she was reading occasionally. Harry noticed Hermione's annoyed look and put his hand over Ginny's, ending the movements. She looked down at their hands and then looked up at Harry, smiling.

This Ginny was very different than the Ginny Harry knew. She rarely showed her giddy side, she was always strong and put together. She certainly was wild, but never really giddy. Harry found this part of Ginny very endearing, and amusing. He was always amazed whenever he learned something new about her, because it just made him love her even more than before.

Hermione looked up from her book and noticed how Ginny and Harry were looking at each other. She shut her book and said, "Okay, Ron. I think we should go check on the students in other compartments, yeah?" Ron, who had been almost asleep on her shoulder, was jolted awake, and groggily followed his girlfriend out of the compartment.

"You're really excited to see your family, aren't you?" Harry said, knowingly.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "I haven't seen Charlie in ages, and I really want to see George, and of course Bill and Fleur, and Percy has been writing me a lot lately, and I can't wait to see him too, surprisingly." She said this all in one breath and began to speak again. "They're all coming to see us when we get off the train, did you know? Mum can't wait for everyone to be home, of course. She's been so bored without us all. Dad says that she's even offered to help him with stuff he does to muggle inventions."

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow. She'll be happy to see you, then."

Ginny smiled and looked out the window. She laced her fingers through his and said, "She's excited to see you too, Harry." She looked at their interlaced fingers, and then up at him, "In every letter she mentions how she can't wait to see you, and feed you a proper meal." She smiled and said sarcastically, "It's like your part of the family." They both laughed, because they both knew he wasn't just a friend, it felt like he actually was a part of the Weasley family.

"I can't wait 'til I actually am." Harry said, not really registering what he was saying. Ginny got the look she had gotten after hearing Harry had been thinking about proposing on her face, and looked at him with it. This time he didn't avoid her eyes. He looked deep into Ginny's excited eyes, and he started leaning in to kiss her.

Just as their lips were about to meet someone opened the door loudly and said, at an attempt at seduction, "Hello, Harry." Harry turned his head towards the door and stifled a groan of annoyance. There stood Sara, the girl who seemed to be the leader in the WLHPC, We Love Harry Potter Club. Harry wasn't sure if that was the real name, but Seamus and other Gryffindors had produced some buttons and flyers and had passed them around as a joke. Ron had proudly displayed his on the mantle above the fireplace in the common room, and laughed every time he saw it.

"Hello, Sara," Harry said. She looked overjoyed at him knowing her name, but quickly covered it up with yet another attempt at trying to look seductive. She had a short leather skirt on with a low cut spaghetti strap shirt.

"Hi, Sara," Ginny said with fake enthusiasm. Harry still hadn't moved his body, it was only his head turned in Sara's direction. Ginny looked at her outfit and raised her eyebrows, "You're outfit sure is... pretty. Aren't you a bit cold?"

Sara seemed proud of the fact and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, showing off certain assets of hers, "Anything for Harry," she said, before putting a hand on her hip. This action had apparently caused her to be unstable, because she fell onto the floor after a small lurch of the train. She clambered up again, fixing her hair, and giggling.

Harry cringed at the sound, he had heard it too many times to bear. Sara said, "Whoops, must be the shoes, and all that friction with the train." Ginny and Harry tried to suppress their smiles at Sara's ignorance. This caused Ginny to look down at the girl's shoes, which were four inch high, bubblegum pink heels, matching her outfit perfectly.

"Must be," Harry said, amazed at how anyone could walk in those things.

"So, like, Harry. We're having a little get together after we get off the train at Catriona's place. You and Ron will come, yeah?"

"We've got plans, sorry," Harry said, grateful that he didn't actually have to lie.

She sighed dramatically, and said, "Okay. You promise we'll hang out once school starts up again?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Uh, sure." Harry said, growing impatient.

"Great! Oh, Harry, your hair!" She came near Harry and put her chest as close to his face as possible, while trying to fix his hair. Ginny rolled her eyes, but didn't have to say anything for Hermione and Ron had showed up at the compartment door.

Hermione said, "Sara, we're getting to King's Cross soon, so you better go back to where you came from."

Sara sighed dramatically again and waved to Harry and left their compartment.

Ron laughed and said jokingly, "Where's my badge when I need it? Me and her could have swapped. Did you know Seamus made them so they come in different colors now?"

Ginny laughed hysterically, and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione corrected him and said, "She and I, Ron. Not 'me and her.'" She said while laughing.

Ginny sat on top of Harry's lap and put her hands in his hair, messing it up even more. She imitated Sara's voice saying, "Harry, let me fix your hair. It's _so_ unruly, just like you!" She giggled sarcastically, and fell onto the floor. She said, "I'm _such_ a ditz! These twelve inch heels couldn't have anything to do with it."

They all laughed until they reached platform nine and three quarters. They grabbed their bags and pulled them through the barrier. Once again, Harry held onto Ginny's hand so they wouldn't lose her. They didn't see any red hair in sight, so they waited.

Hermione mentioned that her parents had come back to London to see friends, but were heading back to Australia for Christmas, and wanted to see Hermione and, according to her father, Ron, before they left. He was looking a little sick at the thought of meeting Hermione's dad, but she grabbed his hand excitedly, and they walked away in the direction of her parents.

Ginny was standing on her tip toes, trying to look over the crowds, and said in reference to her family, "I don't see them anywhere." She sighed and put her feet down so she was at normal height. She looked up at her boyfriend and said, "How about we take advantage of this time without my brothers?"

Harry smiled, knowing what she was talking about, and leaned down and kissed her. Ginny put her hands on the back of his neck, as he put his hands on her hips. He leaned forward, bending her back. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, as he put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"That better not be my little sister's face your eating, Potter." At the sound of Charlie Weasley's voice, Harry jumped away from Ginny, causing her to fall to the ground.

She yelped as she hit the ground, and looked up at her boyfriend and brothers in annoyance. Her eyes grew wide as she registered that it was her family she had been so excited to see, standing above her. She leaped up excitedly and wrapped Charlie into a tight hug. She then moved on to Bill, Percy, George, her mum and dad, and Fleur.

Harry fixed his glasses that had been crooked from his previous activities, and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh, no problem at all, dear." She looked him up and down, "Doesn't look like you'll be needing a proper meal, after all. Quidditch has certainly helped you." Harry looked sheepishly at his feet, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"It certainly 'as," Fleur said in her heavy French accent, doing the same as her mother in law, surveying him. Harry looked even more embarrassed at her comment. Bill looked at his wife, and then at Harry disapprovingly.

"He's my boyfriend, remember?" Ginny said, jokingly.

"We could see that," George added. Ginny rolled her eyes once again. Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley, and then the rest of the men.

Looking around, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where's Ron?" She looked worried for a moment, and asked cautiously, "...and Hermione?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Don't worry, Mum, he's meeting Hermione's parents."

As if on cue, all the men of the group, groaned simultaneously. Sympathizing with Ron.

Mrs. Weasley looked even more worried, "Oh, I hope Ronald doesn't make a fool of himself. I don't want his future mother in law thinking I did an ill job at raising him."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her comment. Harry said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up, he looked a bit green when they were walking over."

They all looked in the direction of Ron and Hermione, and her parents, whom they appeared to be saying goodbye to. Ron was shaking Mr. Granger's hand, while Hermione hugged her mother. As they were walking back to the Weasley's, Hermione was smiling and holding Ron's hand. When Ron looked down at Hermione he grinned as well.

The Weasley's couldn't tell what they were saying, but they were both laughing about something Ron had said. Hermione threw her head back, laughing and Charlie said, amused, "Ron's not that funny."

When the couple got close enough, Mrs. Weasley ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Did you make an arse out of yourself, Ronniekinns?" George asked his youngest brother, his mother gave him a disapproving look because of his comment.

"No, actually," Hermione said, picking up her bags, "Dad really liked him." Everyone, including Ron, seemed surprised at this.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley ordered, "help her with her bags."

"Oh, no that-" Hermione began to protest.

"It's fine, 'Mione, I'll do it." Ron said, smiling down at his girlfriend.

The Weasley brothers all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing; _'When did Ron stop being an insensitive git?'_

"Since you all have your bags, shall we head out?" Mr. Weasley asked. Everyone agreed and when Harry was about to put his arm around Ginny, Charlie and George in turn put an arm around Harry's neck, dragging him away from his girlfriend. Ginny sighed, she suspected this would be a long holiday.

-----

You like?

Thanks for all the reviews!

Mads


	24. Chapter 24

"Ginny, dear, could you help me clean up?" Her mother asked after a laughter filled dinner. 

Ginny replied happily, "Sure, Mum." She got up from her chair, next to Harry, the other side of her had been occupied by Hermione, but she and her boyfriend had left the table early, claiming they had to unpack.

"You all can go," Mrs. Weasley said, addressing the others in the room, shooing them away, "We can't have all these people in here while we clean." Jokingly, Ginny nodded her head matter-of-factly.

As everyone was beginning to leave Harry got up from the table and picked up his plate and placed it next to Ginny by the sink. He shortly kissed her lips as she cleaned the counter. He placed a hand on her back and moved it around, whispering something in her ear. The bystanders near the door saw Ginny raise her eyebrows suggestively and kiss him back, not quite as quick as Harry had done. She whispered something in his ear as well and a smile crept onto his face.

With a final pat of Ginny's back, Harry kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the door with his hands in his pockets, smiling. The grin slowly slid off his face however, as he walked towards all the Weasley brothers, minus Ron, arms crossed with raised eyebrows, showing that they were disgruntled with Harry.

Harry gave a weak smile. "Hey," He said meekly, and slipped past them through the door. He didn't get very far, for a few hands had grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Harry, we need to talk to you," Percy said, while Charlie grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, moving him toward the couch.

He knew what they were going to talk to him about, so he said, "Listen, your parents and I have already been through this..." They pushed him down onto the couch, so he was sitting down. They surrounded him like an army, and since he was so low on the couch, he felt like he was a toddler being punished. Which he guessed was their goal.

In sync they all crossed their arms, and Bill spoke up, "Now, we're all guys, we all know how a man's, or in this case, a boy's brain works."

Harry was ready to object, "I'm not a b-"

"Well, he did defeat the darkest wizard of all time, so I'd say a young man," Charlie said to his brother, interrupting Harry.

"Fine." Bill admitted, "We all know how a young man's mind works. We know what you think about when you kiss Ginny."

"What do I think about, exactly?" Harry asked, not as strongly as he would have hoped. His girlfriend's brothers could be very intimidating when they wanted to be.

"Oh, you know, Harry." Bill said incredulously, "And let's just hope, for your sake, that you've only been able to think about it. Not act on it."

Harry took care not to let the truth show, that they had in fact acted on it, several times actually. "Why would it matter?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Because that's our baby sister," they all said together.

"But, I love her, and she loves me," Harry paused at the brothers rolling their eyes, he pressed on, "_So_, why does that matter?"

"_Because_," George said, emphasizing the word, "Ginny doesn't get upset easily, but when you left, she was hurt."

"I've never seen her so bad," Charlie said. Bill nodded in agreement.

"She would only come out for dinner, and an occasional bathroom break, but I don't see how, it seemed like she cried out everything in her."

Harry rolled his eyes, which wasn't the best decision because they started glaring at him once again, "Listen, I left to protect her, surely you know that."

"We've heard the story, Harry. But the bottom line is, we don't want to see her like that again, got it? Don't hurt her."

"I won't. I don't want to see her like that either." Harry said, for what felt like the millionth time in his life.

"You better not." Percy said, in a tone that was quite intimidating for a guy wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a sweater vest.

The mood lightened when George spoke, "I guess we'll have to get used to you around, though. Mum's expecting a wedding soon, and it's not for any of us, if you catch my drift." George said, rustling Harry's hair.

Harry winced at the way George was treating him, but he appreciated feeling like their brother, "I wouldn't be so sure it's me and Gin. Ron is seriously considering asking Hermione before school gets out." They all gaped at Harry.

"No!" Charlie and Bill said together. George said a few choice words and Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I would think Ickle Ronnikinns wouldn't get up the nerve until they're at least fifty." George said.

Harry smiled and shook his head, telling him that he was completely wrong on that thought.

"I guess we're just going to have to go find Ron and have some fun with this new news. Hopefully they've finished packing." Charlie said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

They all laughed. As Ginny's brothers walked away George said, semi-jokingly, putting his pointer and middle fingers up to his eyes and pointing them at Harry. "We'll be watching you," Harry gave a weak smile back, glad that that was over, and relieved that Ron would be the one getting grief from them, for now. As the four redheads walked away and up the stairs he slowly laid down onto the couch. He really hoped that was the last time he had to hear the 'Don't Hurt Her' speech.

-----

Very short, and, hopefully, sweet.

Please review, and once again thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Mads


	25. Chapter 25

Harry trudged down the stairs after trying to get Ginny, who was feeling especially stubborn that morning, up and out of bed for over five minutes. He was going to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Weasley how to get her up. He pushed through the door and his face turned red at the sight he saw. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had jumped apart from each other so fast that if he had come in a moment later he would not have seen his girlfriend's parents connected at the lips, hands roaming. If the situation had been different Harry would have laughed, for the two adults' actions were just like Ron and Hermione's whenever they got caught. 

The two adults were seemingly surprised and they stood staring at Harry awkwardly for a moment, and Harry swallowed, his face turning an even brighter shade of red, "Er, Mrs. Weasley? Ginny won't get up and I've been trying to get her up for awhile, and, uh, since we're all going out today, I thought she should, er, get up soon. I thought you could help me. But er, if this isn't a good time..." He trailed off, pointing his thumb to the door over his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley went over to the stove and started stirring a pot that was already being stirred magically. "Oh, no, dear."

Mr. Weasley went and sat down at the table picking up the Daily Prophet that was lying on it. "What I used to do was blast some Ezra Glastone," Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face he said, "old time singer. Quite popular when we went to Hogwarts. She hates it, it usually makes her come out and yell at me, but it gets her up. So if you're desperate, just say the word." He said, pointing at his wand.

Harry smiled, the awkwardness in the room was slowly ebbing away, "Sure, I've dealt with that side of her before."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows and chuckled, looking over the top of the paper, "I'm sure you have." He said before raising his wand, and casting a spell. They suddenly heard a loud guitar playing and then a woman singing. "That should do it, m'boy."

Harry smiled and thanked him. He walked out of the room and began his ascent up to Ginny's room. The music was slowly growing louder, and he could now hear the lyrics of the song.

_Why do you do this to me?  
You're slowly putting me in a reverie But why do you do this to me?  
You're making me achy,  
And you're beauty,  
It's a spell you've cast on me It's so sexy_

Harry smiled amusedly at the last line that was held out for a few beats. As Harry ascended the last stair case towards Ginny's room there was another verse that would certainly get stuck in his head.

_Oh so funky _

_Oh so groovy _

_Oh so crazy_

As Harry turned the corner he saw, George, Ron, Charlie, Percy, and Bill dancing and singing, quite pitchy however, along with the song. Bill and Charlie were singing it an octave higher, while Ron, George and Percy sang it opera style. _"Oh so funky, oh so groovy, oh so crazy. I love you, and you love me. So why do you do this to me? It's so dreamy, and this night, I hope we'll be crazy, groovy and funky,"_ This note was held out, and through Harry's laughter, Ezra, and the Weasley brothers ended the song with a simple word in a whisper, _"Together."_

The guitar being strummed slowly died out, and Harry was laughing hysterically with the other boys. That too slowly died away as Ginny opened her door, not looking very happy at all. Her hair was tousled and she was wearing very short pajama shorts and a suggestive tight shirt that almost covered her bottoms. Harry wished at the sight of her that they could get groovy together at that moment, but refrained from this due to the other boys in the vicinity.

In a voice dripping with sarcasm, Ginny said, "Oh, how I missed that." She put her hand on her hip and looked at her brothers and boyfriend, in the same tired voice she asked, "Who told Dad to do that?" They all pointed and said Harry's name in unison. Her brothers excused themselves, smirking at Harry as they passed, having experienced the woken-up-by-Ezra-Glastone-Ginny.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and yet another sarcastic expression formed onto her face. "Thanks," She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Love you too, Harry." She moved to the bathroom right across the hall.

He loved when Ginny was annoyed so he followed her and began to hum the song that had just woken her up. She stopped dead in her tracks and she turned around slowly. He continued walking towards her and humming. He put his hands on her hips and leaned his head towards hers. With a hint of a smile on his face, which was about an inch from Ginny's, he began to sing, just as pitchy as her brothers had, "I love you, and you love me. So why do you do this to me?" He held out the note and made it an octave higher than before.

Though she hated the song, it was incredibly cute of Harry to sing to her, so she laughed and put her hands on his chest. Harry grinned and bent down and kissed her. The outfit she was wearing left barely anything to the imagination so he pulled her closer towards him. He began to kiss her jaw and then down her neck. She leaned her head back to give him better access to the spot right below her ear.

"Harry?" she moaned.

"Mmm?" Harry said in response, never stopping his activities, though his hands were beginning to roam below her shirt.

"I have to pee," she said, not maintaining a straight face.

Harry stopped this time and lifted his head to stare into the face of his girlfriend who was smiling up at him. He grinned back. He lifted one hand up off her hips and placed it on her head, moving it around, messing up her hair even more, "Thanks. Love you too, Ginny." He placed the hand back on her waist.

She continued to laugh and backed toward the bathroom, pulling him with her. "Copy cat," she said smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, letting go of her, "Fine, you go pee. I'll be downstairs." Harry turned towards the stairs and took a step down.

"Harry?" Ginny said after him.

His head appeared from around the corner. "Yes?" He asked seductively.

She laughed. "We can get funky later, okay?"

Harry lifted his eyebrows up and down, "Yes, ma'am." He said before disappearing down the stairs.

-----

Well, there you have it, yet another short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

(And I bet you didn't notice that I made up those _brilliantly awesome_ lyrics. lol. I know. I'm amazing)

Love ya,

Mads


	26. Chapter 26

"So I walked in on your parents going at it this morning," Harry said casually to his girlfriend while flipping through an old photo album of the Weasley's.

Ginny's eyes, to who belonged had been sitting next to Harry pointing out the people in the photos, snapped up to his which were shining in amusement. He nonchalantly flipped another page of the album when she asked cautiously, "You walked into their room?"

Harry laughed, "No. I was going to ask your mom how to get you up when I saw them, in all their hand flying lips everywhere glory." Ginny did not laugh at his joke, and instead pretended to gag herself. "Apparently the Weasley men like to get it on in the kitchen with their respected women." Harry said, referring to Hermione and Ron's first time. "And you know what's funny? Your parents jumped apart just like Ron and Hermione usually do."

Ginny laughed this time and said, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about turning into my parents, Ron and Hermione have that covered."

The latter just walked into the room from the kitchen at the sound of their name Hermione asked curiously, "What do we have covered?" At the same time Harry added softly to Ginny's comment, "I wouldn't exactly mind that…"

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said smiling slightly at what Harry had said, turning back to coolly turning the pages for Harry, "Just that you and Ron are turning into Mum and Dad."

The couple barely had time to react before George and Charlie came into the room, and George said, "Mum and Dad, eh? Better get moving on that engagement thing, Ron. Mum and Dad got married at, what? Nineteen?"

Charlie added, "And you are… Eighteen?" He and George made fake worried faces towards Ron.

Hermione smiled up at Ron and said jokingly, "Yeah, Ron. When will you do the engagement thing?"

Everyone laughed, and Charlie went over to the couch Harry and Ginny were sitting on. He looked down at the moving picture of Ginny naked in the tub, when she was about two years old, and ruffled Harry's hair and said, "Don't be getting too many ideas."

George sat down next to Harry and said, "Yeah, she hasn't changed much since then, so you won't have to check if she has or not, okay?"

Ginny glared at her brother, but Harry said sarcastically, "I thought this picture was taking last week. She looks the same."

"Oh it is," Ginny said, in the same tone. She flipped the page and laughed her head off, soon followed by all the others in the room, for the next picture was of Ron, at about age five, running away from a garden gnome with only socks on, looking scared for his life.

Hermione, through her laughter, said jokingly, "Ron hasn't changed much either." Ron, who had been laughing up to this point, was looking at Hermione with a slight smile on his face.

"We know," everyone, besides the couple, said. This only made everyone laugh even harder, except Ron of course.

The next picture was of George laughing at Fred, whose head which was shaking with laughter was stuck in the railing of the stairway. Everyone smiled sadly. George was the only one who laughed, quite heartily as a matter of fact. He said, "I remember that. Mum and Dad didn't come home for hours so he had to stay like that the whole day until they could use magic to get him out." He then smiled sadly and said, "He was the only person in the world that would laugh while stuck in between two poles for hours on end."

They all sat there silent for a few moments before Ginny turned another page. They carried on with this for hours, laughing and remembering, until dinner time.

"Time for supper, dears," Mrs. Weasley said over the laughter, through the door. They all went to eat and had yet another laughter filled dinner.

When putting their dishes away, Ginny looked outside and saw the heavy snow falling past the window. She turned to everyone in the room and asked, "Snow ball fight?"

They all agreed enthusiastically, and clambered outside. George said, "I'd watch out, Harry and Hermione. Ginny is the snow ball fight queen."

Harry lifted his eyebrows, and said, "Really?" Ginny merely gave a mischievous smile, and with a pop disapparated.

A few moments later, the group, who were still assembling their snowballs, were bombarded with balls of white snow. Harry, being the first hit, in the face, none the less, recovered quickly and threw one at Ron. Soon Hermione and all the others were throwing them at Ron who was ducking to try to protect himself.

When no one was paying any attention, Ginny apparated right behind Harry with a handful of snow in her hand, and jumped on his back. This caused him to topple over and Ginny was able to stuff the snow down the collar of his shirt. As everyone laughed hysterically, Harry said, "I'm going to get you for that, Ginny Weasley!" She squealed and jumped off his back. She started to run backwards, taunting him.

"Come on, Harry! You're the best seeker in Hogwarts history, you can catch me… Or can you?" Ginny asked slyly. She held out her hands at her sides, telling Harry to challenge her. During all this, Bill, George and Ron had bombarded Charlie, Percy and Hermione with snowballs, which had started a fight on the side.

Harry scrambled up, and Ginny squealed again and turned around to start running. She looked back to see Harry trip and fall into the snow. She laughed as he attempted to get up, only to fall again. He finally managed to get up and because Ginny was laughing so hard she began to get out of breath, and was slowing down enough for Harry to catch up with her. They ran around a corner of the house, out of sight from Ginny's siblings and Hermione. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground. She was laying flat on her back, with Harry's chest, heaving with rapid breaths, pressing against hers.

He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. He got up off of her and put out a hand for her to use to get up. She took hold of Harry's hand, but didn't let go once she was back on her two feet once again. Harry pushed her up against the side of the house and said, "So we know I can seek," he kissed her neck, "but the question is; can you score?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively.

She put her hands on the back of his neck. "You tell me," she said before closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips against him in a passionate kiss, and Harry was becoming lost in her when Ginny began to move her hands down from his neck and running them slowly down his chest. He moaned in delight and Ginny smirked against his mouth. She reached his pants and suddenly, before Harry even realized what she was doing, put a finger on the inside of his pants and pulled. She put the handful of snow she had collected that was in her other hand and stuffed it down his pants and into his underwear.

He looked surprised. "I never lose at a snowball fight," Ginny whispered separating their lips and slowly sliding her hand out of his pants. She tried to hide her smile as he reached down into his pants attempting to get the snow out.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny…" They heard the Weasley brothers yelling in sing song voices. All Ginny's siblings plus Hermione, came around the corner of the house, and immediately burst into laughter at the sight of Harry. Ginny fell onto the ground because she was laughing so hard, and Harry slowly shook his head and pulled his hand out of his pants.

Harry had been standing there awkwardly for a few moments before shaking his head and limped away.

"How the bloody hell did you manage that, Ginny?" George said through his laughter.

"I'm the snow ball Queen, remember?" Ginny said happily before jogging back to the house to get Harry sorted out so that they would be able to have children one day.

* * *

You like? I hope so, because I made this one a bit longer than my previous ones, all for you, my loyal readers.

Make sure to check out my new story, A Different Life! And please review for this story and, if you decide to read my new one!

Mads


	27. Chapter 27

Ginny entered the house, and took off her jacket, just as Harry was ascending the stairs. She smiled warmly at him, he grimaced and continued climbing. She ran over to the stairs and followed Harry to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, beginning to be concerned. Harry merely groaned in response and went through the doorway to the bathroom. She continued to follow him as he unbuttoned his pants. "Do you want me to go get you extra pants, or something?" Ginny said, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. Harry was carefully unzipping his pants and Ginny went over to him, "Here, let me." She said pulling his pants off for him.

The front part of his boxers was completely soaked, and Ginny reached for them to take off as well. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, jumping away from her.

"What?" She asked confused, coming towards him once again. She saw how he was readjusting his boxers nervously. "Oh," She smirked, and raised her eyebrows. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, you know, Harry."

"I know," he said awkwardly, "It's just…"

Ginny laughed. "Whatever, Harry. You can do that yourself…" She said, turning to leave, "I just wanted to pay you back." She grabbed the doorknob, but was not able to turn it, for Harry had hurriedly said, "No! Don't go!" Ginny looked over her shoulder and smiled slyly. She let go of the doorknob and walked towards Harry. She reached her boyfriend and put her hands just inside of the elastic in his boxers.

"I don't think I can do much…" Harry said, sheepishly, putting his hands on her upper arms. "I'm frozen down there."

Ginny, with her hands on Harry's hips underneath his boxers, pushed him to the toilet, which had it's seat down, and pushed him down onto it. She said, bending down to kiss him on the neck, "We'll do our best…" She kissed him on the jaw and then mouth. She opened hers to help guide Harry's tongue with hers around each other's mouths.

He moved his hands down to her pants, unbuttoning them, and sliding them off so that she was now only in her underwear and a t-shirt. He then slid off her underwear, and she kicked them off. Ginny reached down and grabbed the elastic holding his boxers up, and slid them off him. She sat down on top of Harry, straddling him, and he entered her.

All the Weasley brothers came into the house laughing hysterically at Harry's expense. They crashed onto the couches, taking off their coats, and talking about what had happened. Hermione had laughed at first, but began to worry for Harry, so she went into the kitchen to see if he was in there.

"Did you see his face when we came around the corner?"

"How about when he was running away?"

They laughed again, and began talking about how Ginny once again won their snowball fight.

"Better?" Ginny asked, kissing his neck and standing up, putting on her underwear.

"Mhm…" Harry said, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wall behind him.

Ginny laughed, and said, "I thought so." Harry picked up his boxers and slid them on. He got up from his seat on the toilet and walked over to Ginny and put his hands on her waist. He bent down and kissed her on the neck, "I love you," He muttered before kissing her again.

Ginny put her hands on his upper arms and said with a smirk, "Even when I stuff snow down your pants?"

He looked up into her eyes and said with a hint of a smile on his face, "Even when you stuff snow down my pants." He slowly pushed her up against the wall, and said, some-what joking, "But, don't do it again, please? It was really harsh."

Ginny smiled and put her hand on his cheek, "It's the price you pay when you go against me in a snowball fight. Sorry, but I can't promise you it won't happen again," Ginny said jokingly.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically. She laughed and he smiled as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing her into the wall.

Ginny put her hands on the back of his neck and Harry began to move his hands under her shirt. As she moved her hands into his jet black hair, she felt something hard pressing against her leg. She broke the kiss and swatted at Harry's bare chest. "Calm yourself!"

He immediately moved his hands back onto her hips and looked sheepish, "Sorry…"

She laughed and, pushing against him, so they moved towards the door, making sure she was pushing hard against him in a certain area, said, "It's fine…"

He suppressed a groan, "You really are cruel," Harry complained.

Ginny cocked her head to one side, and smiled slyly. She moved out of his reach and went to the door, "What can I say?" She tapped her head with her pointer finger, and smiled, "I'm _very_ clever."

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked as she began to leave. He called after her, "Hey, clever one!"

She turned around and in a mock superior voice said, "You called?"

"You don't have pa-," Harry was unable to finish his sentence however, because all the Weasley brothers, minus Ron; surprisingly he went off with Hermione to be alone; came up the stairs and Bill exclaimed, "Ginny! Put some pants on will you?" They laughed until they saw Harry standing in the bathroom without a shirt and clad with mere boxers. Ginny looked down to see her bare legs and inwardly groaned. She quickly said, "He needed to change his clothes…"

"And you needed to be in the room with him, _and _take your clothes off to do this?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Well…" Ginny said, at a loss for words, and unable to make up a story for once in her life.

Harry took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Harry really hoped they wouldn't make a big deal out of this and as he thought this he opened his eyes to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs.

They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Ginny, with no pants on, standing in front of her sons. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what-" And then she saw. She saw Harry slowly run his hand through his hair, in only boxers. She looked over at her husband and couldn't read his expression.

He went up the final step of the stairway and walked through the mass of his sons standing in a crowd, and waved a hand, gesturing for Ginny to leave. "Ginny, go put some pants on, and go downstairs. I'd like to have a talk with Harry, if I could."

"Dad!" Ginny said, not moving out of the doorway, "Don't-"

"Ginny, go," Mr. Weasley said, his expression growing tired.

"Don't yell at him! He didn't do anything wro-"

She was interrupted, and this time by Harry, "Ginny, it's fine."

"I-" She began.

"Ginny, go!" Her brothers said at the same time. She glared at a spot on the floor, and in a huff ran to her room.

All of the Weasley sons began to speak at once, pointing fingers at Harry, but Mr. Weasley said, putting a hand up in the air to disparage their yelling. "I'd like to talk to him alone."

They began to protest when Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "Downstairs, now." They hung their heads and reluctantly walked down the stairs, where she soon followed.

Harry stood awkwardly in the bathroom with his half naked body, before Arthur Weasley motioned for him to come forward. Harry did what he was told and walked toward his girlfriend's father, who put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, son," Mr. Weasley said in a gentle tone, Harry swallowed and looked up at him, "I know I gave you my blessings to be with my daughter, but I'm quite sure I didn't give you permission to do that with her in my house."

"I'm sorry, sir, I know I shouldn't have, but-" Harry said quickly, before Mr. Weasley interrupted him with a hand telling him to stop.

"I know you have urges, Harry, I was a young boy your age once, as well," Harry looked away from him, preparing himself for an awkward speech. "But this is my daughter we're talking about, under my roof. I'm not sure I can tolerate that behavior."

Harry nodded vigorously, "I swear, sir, it won't happen again," he promised, much to his dismay.

"Well, Harry, m'boy," He patted him on his bare shoulder, and smiled amusedly, "I'm not so sure about that, you will need to have children some day. But, I trust you, and I just hope we won't have to do this again." Harry smiled, and with a final pat of his shoulder, Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs.

Harry sighed once he was out of earshot and walked back into the bathroom to change.

Well, there's yet another chapter, hope you liked it! Please review, and if you haven't already, please try out my new story and give me some feedback, if you could. Wow, nice run on sentence, Mads. lol

Mads


	28. Chapter 28

It was early on Christmas Eve, and Harry was trudging down the stairs after a rather refreshing night sleep. When he had gone downstairs after being caught half naked by the whole Weasley clan the night before, he had been bombarded with yelling from all Ginny's brothers. They had said things like, "I wish you had been permanently frozen down there, because then you couldn't have done that with Ginny." Harry partially wished that also, but then remembered what it felt like, and immediately thought it was worth it being caught.

But they weren't the only ones yelling, however. Ginny had certainly given them a piece of her mind, but, though they had retaliated somewhat, they still glared at Harry when she wasn't looking.

He was in the middle of stepping down the middle step when he heard his name being whispered. He looked behind him and saw his girlfriend waving her hand towards her, telling him to come back up the stairs.

He looked bewildered as he climbed back up the steps. "What?" Harry asked, wondering what she wanted. She leaned up and kissed him. She then flounced down the stairs, but Harry called after her, "Wait, what did you want?"

"That's all," she stated simply with a shrug, before she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

He shook his head and laughed, heading in the same direction as his girlfriend.

xxxxx

Harry was standing on a ladder hanging decorations on the stairs, when Ginny came up from behind him, and whispered, "So, what'd you get me for Christmas?"

He jumped and looked over at his girlfriend. "Oh, that's tomorrow isn't it…" he said sarcastically.

She laughed, "Funny, Harry…" She said, moving down a few steps so she was closer to him. "Seriously… tell me," she smiled up at him mockingly being flirtatious, pushing on his leg a little.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, sulking. He laughed and turned back to his decorating. She leaned back onto the railing and looked at Harry, smiling. He slowly moved his eyes away from the garland he was hanging and shifted them to his girlfriend. "What'd you get me?"

"Harry, how dare you! What kind of person asks what they got for Christmas?!" She said in mock exasperation. He laughed and put the decorations he was holding down next to him. He leaned down and kissed her. "So," she said, pulling away from him, "Do you think Ron is going to…" she whispered the last part, "_propose?"_

Harry laughed and mockingly whispered back, "_No."_ She fake laughed and then stopped, looking at him with squinted eyes. He smiled and continued, "He said he wasn't going to until the summer."

She sighed and then clapped her hands excitedly, "I can't wait to be her Maid of Honor!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and said jokingly, "Well, aren't you Ms. Arrogant. For all you know, she might choose Lavender to be it, not you…"

Ginny laughed and said, "Don't even joke about that…"

"Well, you never know," Harry joked, leaning in to kiss her again.

"So," she said, after ending the kiss once again, "You excited?"

His face lit up, and he asked, already knowing the answer, "For Christmas? Yeah…" He tried to keep cool by shrugging his shoulders, but Ginny could tell how thrilled he was.

She smiled and looked up at him, "You're cute." He cleared his throat awkwardly, and went back to the decorating. "Why are you doing this anyway?" She asked curiously, waving her hands at the beautifully adorned house.

He shrugged his shoulders again, and said softly, "Just want it to be perfect…" He finished tying up the garland and looked around at the space around him, nodding his head in approval. He looked satisfied and climbed down from the ladder. Ginny held out her hands behind him, in case he might fall.

"You know, having a ladder on the stairs isn't very safe…" She put her hand on his arm once he was safely off of it.

He held up his pointer finger and said matter-of-factly, "That's why we have magic."

Ginny nodded her head, "Right."

He looked around the room again and couldn't keep a smile off his face. "How much did you do, anyway?" Ginny began to walk down the stairs, and walked toward a room.

"Oh, er, just a few rooms…" He said, walking quickly after her.

She looked into the room she had been heading to, and saw decorations filling the room. She scrunched her eyebrows together before looking curiously toward Harry. She started slowly walking toward another room near the one she had just been in. He started walking toward her again. In this room, Ginny saw it just as beautifully decorated as the one before.

He began to blush, and Ginny said, with a smile on her face, "Harry, did you do the whole house?"

"Well, I… I just…" Ginny began to walk backwards toward another room. He started to walk quickly towards her again, "There's nothing…" But it was too late, Ginny had already run and looked into the next room, "…in there…"

Ginny looked at him, astonished, "You decorated the whole house, didn't you?" A smile slowly spread across her face as his blush deepened.

He put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I just… wanted it to be perfect…" Harry said softly once again.

She shook her head in amazement, "I love you… No other guy would spend the whole day decorating this million story house."

"Well, it's like my first Christmas that I don't have anything to worry about and that we're together so I just wanted it to be special…"

Ginny looked away from him, barely able to keep from grinning, "You're amazing."

Ginny heard him coming toward her; he put a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "No, you're amazing." She smiled and they leaned in toward each other.

"No, _you're _amazing," they heard. Ginny and Harry turned their heads to where they had heard the voice. Bill and Charlie were standing on the stairs looking at each other. "No you're amazing!" Charlie said in a girly voice. They laughed and continued down the stairs. Harry dropped his hand from under her chin and slowly turned around.

He walked toward Ginny's brothers who had interrupted them and said, "Listen, you really need to stop with the jokes. They kind of get old when I can't get one moment alone with my girlfriend." Ginny raised her eyebrows at his sudden telling off of her brothers.

Bill seemed surprised, but didn't let himself be affected, "You got plenty of time in the bathroom last night," Bill said, "I don't think we need to have you two do any more of that."

"Yeah, well, you're kind of being a hypocrite here."

"How so?" Bill asked threateningly, taking a step toward Harry, just as Mr. Weasley and George walked into the hallway.

"Well, we all hear what goes on in you and Fleur's room late at night, but no one says anything about that, now do we?" Harry said, not letting any of his nervousness show. Bill looked taken aback, and George snorted at Harry's comment.

Bill recovered from his shock, "That's different. Fleur and I are married."

"Ginny and I are getting married someday anyway, so what does it matter?" Harry said, on the verge of yelling.

"I know you think that now, Harry…" Charlie began.

Harry turned to him, "What do you know? You don't even have a girlfriend." Charlie started at him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mr. Weasley said, intervening, trying to hide his amusement at what Harry had said, "Harry hasn't done anything wrong since last night…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley…" Harry interrupted him, "But, I really don't think I did anything wrong last night."

George intervened, "You know what you did to Ginny, Harry. Don't try to pretend you-"

"I didn't," Harry put his hands up in the air forming quotations, "'_do__ anything to Ginny__'_We had sex. There. I said it._"_

"I thought you said you didn't do anything to my sister," Bill said, in a scrutinizing tone.

"I didn't!" Harry exclaimed, "Ginny is a consenting," He looked at Ginny and smiled, "and beautiful," he turned back to the male Weasley's, "grown _woman_ that can make her own decisions, and as much as you want her to be, she's not a little girl anymore."

Ginny spoke up, "Harry's the one that wanted to wait longer, anyway. And I'm pretty sure he's told you on more than one occasion that he would never hurt me."

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, "I know you can make up your own decisions, but-"

"Than what's the problem, Dad?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The problem is Ginevra," her dad began, "is that you're too young."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but Harry beat her to it, saying calmly, "She's seventeen years old."

They stood in the cheerfully decorated hallway that was full of tension looking at each other. He spoke after a moment, "Look, Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter, and I'm going to marry her someday, and eventually we will have to have children. So, we would have had to have done it someday, and I'm pretty sure you know how that works," he waved a hand at Mr. Weasley's multiple children standing in the hallway. "And besides, you got married at only nineteen. Which is only two years older than Ginny is now."

Mr. Weasley stood sternly looking at Harry, before a grin broke onto his face, "Well, you have a point there, Harry."

"Dad!" The Weasley boys exclaimed.

Their dad held up his hands in defeat, "Boys, boys. I doubt any of you have stayed as chaste as you hoped Ginny would, and I'm glad you're protective of your sister," Ginny glowered at him, "but there is a fine line between protective, and hypocritical." He left his children and Harry standing glaring at each other in the hallway.

Charlie sighed after a long hard moment, "I guess he's right. But could you please refrain from it when you're here?"

"Only if Bill does," Harry stated.

Bill opened his mouth to say something but George said, holding out a hand for Harry to shake, "Deal. It can be bloody hard to sleep when _someone _forgets to put a silencing charm up."

"Especially when you're right below them," Charlie said directing his comment to Bill.

Bill looked down at his feet and droned, "Fine."

Ginny laughed happily, "Oh, brotherly love." She grabbed Harry's hand, swinging it at their sides. He laughed looking down at her.

"Whoa, Ginny. Getting a little close, don't you think?" Harry said jokingly.

She immediately let go of his hand, and put her hand up to her mouth in mock shock, "Premarital hand holding?!" She directed toward her brothers, "What'll be next?" She playfully tapped Bill on the cheek with her hand and walked away happily.

George came toward Harry, putting an arm around him, and leading him out into the living room, his brothers following him, "Well, Harry. I have to applaud you for that wonderful speech you made about marriage and Ginny. It really brought tears to my eyes…" he said jokingly.

Harry shook his head in amusement and pushed George away, "Shut up," he said teasingly. They all laughed.

Hermione came out of the kitchen, and asked all the boys in the room, "Has anyone seen Ron? I haven't seen him since lunch…"

"Isn't that the only time anyone sees him?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

Hermione smiled a strained grin, and Harry said, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either…"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is getting rather stressed out because it says he's traveling on the clock, but it's been like that all day…" She sat down on the couch, looking at the door worriedly, as if expecting him to come through the door.

"I'm sure he'll show up," Bill said, getting troubled himself. It fell silent, and for a moment everyone in the room looked at each other anxiously. They all looked at the door, and before they looked back at each other they heard a sob coming from Hermione, it was obvious she had been holding it in for awhile. They all looked at her, not moving for a few seconds.

The Weasley's all looked horrified, not accustomed to upset girls, Ginny had never been one for that. Harry just sighed; very much used to an upset Hermione, what from sixth year, to when Ron had left them during the horcrux hunt. He went over to where she was sitting, and put an arm around her. Hermione pressed her lips together tightly, worried that if she let go of them, she would let out yet another sob.

"He's fine, Hermione. There's nothing that could have happened," Harry said soothingly.

"Nothing could have happened?" Hermione said with difficulty, she had finally opened her mouth. "If you learned anything from last year Harry it was that things can happen."

Harry remembered. "This isn't last year, Hermione, it's safe now. Ron will probably be back soon."

Hermione nodded her head, wanting nothing more than for that to be true.

xxxxx

Okay, guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry I kept you waiting, and really really really sorry that it kind of was blackmail, even though I didn't mean for it to be at the time. I felt really bad after like the first five reviews, so I started writing this chapter after those.

I hope you liked it, and I want you to know that _**lovesreading2**_ pretty much wrote half of this chapter, or at least gave me the idea for half of it, because I was going through some writers block after I decided to continue.

I don't even know how long it's been since my last update, but it's been more than a week, I know that. GASP! A week? A week?!!?! Lol, but I did apparently give half of you heart attacks… so I guess you don't deserve that.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I had no idea so many people were reading this story, so I'm, again, very sorry if I was being selfish, or mean, or a horrible person. But I did give you a bit longer of a chapter, so let's hope you enjoy it.

Love you guys, and I hope you still love me… -puppy dog eyes-

Mads


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione's puffy red eyes were fixed on the door, expecting Ron to walk through at any moment.

"Hermione, it's nothing to get worked up about, okay?" Ginny said a bit exasperatedly. Her brothers had gone to get her after a few minutes of Hermione's crying out of pure desperation. They had suddenly disappeared upstairs once Ginny had come down. "Honestly, it's like you've never been away from him for more than two minutes."

This was the wrong thing to say on Ginny's part, because along with Harry, Hermione glared at her. "Well, I'm sorry I'm worried about my boyfriend who didn't tell me where he was going, when he was coming back, or even that he was going anywhere! If you had a heart you would be worried about your brother too…" She let out a dry sob and slouched onto the couch, mumbling an apology.

They heard a noise at the door and everyone's heads turned toward it. In came Ron looking cheerful and a bit red, as if having been sunburned.

Instead of jumping into his arms, showing relief he was back, Hermione glared at him.

"Hey, guys!" Ron said smiling, hanging up his coat covered in snow, "Is it almost dinner? I'm starving…" He turned back to the group and Hermione huffed and stormed away, into the kitchen.

Ron's smile slowly slipped off his face, and quickly a look of confusion crept onto it.

"You bastard," Ginny said monotonously, following Hermione into the kitchen.

He looked at Harry with a look of pure bewilderment. "Good going, mate." Harry said leaning back onto the couch.

"What did I do?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "Leaving your family and girlfriend, who is _Hermione Granger_ none the less, for the whole day without telling anyone you were leaving to go somewhere, kind of isn't a good thing…"

"Oh," was all Ron had to say.

xxxxx

After an uncomfortable dinner where everyone simply glared at Ron, Harry and Ginny left and went upstairs into her room to avoid the potential yelling Hermione was most likely going to do.

Harry kept getting up and moving around because he was giddy for Christmas. Ginny was laughing at him on the bed and he smirked at her and got up from next to her. He walked around the room and eventually sat down next to her again.

"You're really excited…" Ginny stated amusedly rather than questioned.

"Mhm," he said, making to get up.

"Harry," she reached out for his hand, pulling him back down next to her, "sit still."

"Sorry." He started tapping his fingers on his thigh and said, "I need something to do…" He looked over at his girlfriend and smiled, apparently finding something. He leaned in and kissed her, pushing her down onto the bed.

"Harry," Ginny mumbled into his mouth, he pulled away, "Hermione's probably going to come up here soon. I doubt Ron will be spending the night with her tonight."

"Git," he said under his breath. She laughed and he sat upright once again.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Harry asked jokingly. His question was left unanswered however, because Hermione came into the room looking annoyed, but not nearly as angry as she had been. Harry got up from the bed and went to the door, saying in a mocking voice toward Ginny, "Goodnight." Ginny smirked at her boyfriend before he left her and her friend alone.

xxxxx

Harry awoke to the sun shining through the window. He looked over and one, didn't see Ron snoring on his bed, a lovely sight to see, and snow lightly coming down outside. He looked up at the ceiling and saw decorations. He suddenly realized it was Christmas morning and he felt a jolt in his stomach. He was so excited to have his first worry free Christmas.

He went downstairs and all the Weasley's and Hermione were already downstairs in the living room.

"Come on, Harry! Time for presents!" Ron said excitedly. They all rolled their eyes, but looked amused and they sat around the tree talking and laughing while opening their presents. When it came time for Ginny to open hers that Harry had bought her, he fidgeted next to her as she unwrapped it. A beautiful, mid size, music box was revealed to Ginny and she gasped.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione squealed, and Ginny said, "It's beautiful Harry, I love it!"

"Open it," He prodded. She did as he told her to and her face soon turned to amusement at the music that played from the box.

_Oh so funky_

_Oh so groovy_

_Oh so crazy_

She smiled up at him and repeated, "I love it, Harry, thank you…" She kissed him on the cheek and closed the box, rolling her eyes in hilarity.

Ginny had got him Quidditch supplies, which Harry most certainly loved. When they were all finished they went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

As they finished their meal, Ginny suggested they go outside where there was still a light snow falling. They all agreed and as soon as they had had gotten jackets and a protective warming charm from Mrs. Weasley; the whole group was out the door.

As the Weasleys, stopped to look around, Ron and Hermione kept walking, and it wasn't until the couple was twenty meters away that Ron's family noticed they had separated from the group.

Ron gripped Hermione's hand in his and looked down at his feet which were still moving. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Hermione looked up at him and stopped walking, "Where were you?" She asked uneasily.

He sighed, sending a cloud of warm air into air. "Well, I can't really tell you that right now…"

She sighed too, and began walking again, "Why not?" Hermione said looking down at her feet.

He didn't answer her, and she looked up at him and then up into the sky. The snow was coming down onto them, looking like sparks flying all around them. She started to walk back towards the Burrow but Ron didn't move, still holding her hand in his, she was forced to stay.

"Ron," Hermione said, shivering, "I think the charm is wearing off…"

"I know, I just…Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said nervously, taking a step toward him.

"So, yesterday…" He began. She nodded her head, telling him to continue. "I… I went to Australia…"

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "Why?"

"Well… I went to see your parents…" He stopped, and she looked at him shaking her head, showing she still didn't understand. "Well, actually just your dad…"

"Okay…"

"'Mione," he began, she smiled at the nickname. At seeing her smile, it seemed to help him continue, "I love you. Whenever I kiss you, it's like there's a billion snitches in my stomach," she laughed, "and your laugh…" he smiled, "I'm so glad that I've been able to be with you for so long, and I know we've had our ups and downs, but we've always worked them out…" She rolled her eyes in agreement, "and I'm telling this to you so you know that every second that I'm with you, I make it count…" He took one of her hands and knelt down onto one knee into the snow.

xxxxx

Ginny gripped her boyfriend's arm and gasped, he said, pain evident in his voice, "Ouch. What?"

She pointed her finger and Harry looked where she was pointing and saw Ron kneeling before his girlfriend, and Hermione with a hand over her mouth. "Holy…" he trailed off.

xxxxx

"Ron…" she whispered, surprised.

"Hermione, I'll love you the rest of my life, and so…" he pulled a velvet box out of his jacket pocket, "I was wondering if…" he swallowed.

"Yes…" Hermione said impatiently, biting her lip, trying to hide her excitement.

Ron laughed nervously and asked, shaking as he put the ring on her left ring finger, "'Mione, will you… will you marry me?"

xxxxx

They saw Ron stand up and Hermione jump up and down and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh my, God, Harry!" Ginny said, squeezing his arm even tighter, "Did they just…"

"Gin, ouch, yeah, they just… wow…"

"Mum!" She exclaimed finally letting go of him, and getting her mother's attention, "Mum, look!" Mrs. Weasley looked to where she was pointing, and all she saw were a very happy couple kissing each other.

"What just happened?" Ginny's mother asked curiously. They saw Hermione look down at her left hand excitedly and Mrs. Weasley immediately understood. "Oh my, God," she exclaimed, gripping Harry's arm, who was standing next to her.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed again, the Weasley women had a tight grip.

xxxxx

"I love you," Hermione said into his neck as she hugged him. "Come on," she said, pulling away and grabbing her boyfriend's hand. She began to walk very fast pulling Ron behind her.

xxxxx

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and she and her daughter raced toward her son and his girlfriend. They circled Hermione, leaving Ron smiling giddily.

All of the Weasley men and Harry went over to Ron and slapped him on the back. "You didn't tell me you were doing this, mate," Harry said teasingly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders shyly, and George said, "Merlin, I didn't think you could do it! I was afraid you'd wait long enough so Hermione would've had to ask you."

"Shut up," Ron said, pushing him away lightheartedly.

Mrs. Weasley pushed through all her sons and got to Ron. She hugged while crying happily. Ron looked uncomfortable and a bit short of breath as he looked at his fiancé. Hermione smiled and Harry went over and gave her a one armed hug, "Congratulations."

When they were all done celebrating outside they went inside and Mrs. Weasley made dessert for them all. She continued to burst into tears every time she saw Ron and Hermione standing next to each other. The new affianced couple looked as happy as ever, and everyone talked until late into the night, laughing and celebrating.

xxxxx

Hope you liked it! If you have time, please review and tell me if you liked it!

The speech Ron made when he was proposing is based on the lyrics of _When I'm With You _by Faber Drive. Listen to the song, it's really cute, and I just thought that it fit Ron/Hermione really well.

Mads


End file.
